The Warm of The Spring Flower
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota Tokyo - Youichi Hiruma seorang detective menuduh Mamori Anezaki sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Misteri pembunuhan yang melibatkan dan mendekatkan mereka berdua. Cinta diam-diam hadir di antara pelaku pembunuhan dan penegak keadilan. Genre : Mystery, Crime, Romance, Drama, Science Fiction, Alternate Universe Rate : T
1. Chapter 1

**Saya post fanfiction lagi, tetep pairing HiruMamo dan kali ini tentang detective. Hiruma jadi detective dan yaa ceritanya pasti aneh ekekke... Oh ya, ini fanfiction pertama saya dengan genre Science Fiction...**

 **.**

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Juri Sawai** **, Karin Koizumi, Yamato Takeru, Akaba Hayato**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime, Romance, Drama, Science Fiction,** **Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tokyo masih cukup dingin. Sisa-sisa musim dingin masih ada. Malam itu Hiruma menghisap cukup banyak rokok. Sebenarnya ia bukan perokok, hanya saja malam ini ia ingin menghilangkan kesuntukannya. Kepulan asap putih itu keluar dari balik jendela rumah _flat_ Hiruma lalu hilang ditelan udara malam Tokyo. Ada hal yang dipikirkan Hiruma dan itu menyebabkan ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Hiruma bekerja sebagai detektif swasta di Tokyo, ia bekerja bersama beberapa rekannya yang sering membantunya dalam penyelidikan. Namun mereka hanya sekedar membantu dalam istilah bawahan Hiruma yang menjalankan perintah Hiruma. Akaba dan Yamato, keduanya adalah orang yang sering membantu Hiruma. Apa saja bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Hiruma jika Hiruma memerlukan mereka. Dan malam ini Hiruma tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan ia memikirkan tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Hibiya Koen, taman yang berada di Chiyoda, Tokyo pusat. Taman itu hanya berjarak enam setengah kilometer dari rumah _flat_ Hiruma. Hiruma tinggal di rumah _flat_ bertingkat lima di Shibuya dan ia menempati lantai empat rumah _flat_ tersebut.

Hiruma mematikan rokoknya lalu membuangnya di kotak sampah besar yang tepat berada di bawah jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat ada beberapa kucing dan anjing yang sedang mengais-ngais makanan di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma terdiam, ia seolah mendapatkan titik terang dari apa yang membuatnya suntuk malam ini. Tanpa ragu Hiruma segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Akaba serta Yamato.

Setengah jam kemudian Hiruma sudah berada di lokasi pembunuhan berantai. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil tangannya terus sibuk memainkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi beberapa orang. Selama menunggu pihak kepolisian datang dan menunggu Akaba serta Yamato mencari sesuatu yang diperintahkannya. Hiruma tidak sabaran dan ia terus duduk lalu berdiri kemudian duduk lagi. Matanya awas mengawasi satu titik di dekat taman itu. Tidak lama kemudian Hiruma mendengar suara mobil polisi. Ia dengan cepat mendekat dan berbicara kepada inspektur kepolisian Tokyo. Akainu Ichinose, inspektur yang sudah mengenal Hiruma lama dan merupakan teman Hiruma meskipun perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh.

"Apa yang sudah kau temukan Hiruma- _san_?" tanya Akainu kepada Hiruma setelah Hiruma menyambutnya. Hiruma sudah cukup lama tinggal di Tokyo semenjak ia kuliah dan ia bekerja di markas kepolisian Jepang sebagai ahli forensik dan mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan detektif swasta bersama Akaba dan Yamato.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kedua temanku datang, mereka akan membawa beberapa barang yang aku butuhkan untuk mendapatkan bukti dimana alat pembunuhan itu disimpan," jawab Hiruma. Inspektur itu mengangguk yakin, ia tahu metode pekerjaan Hiruma yang bekerja secara nalar serta logika dan oleh sebab itu Akainu tidak meragukannya sedikit pun.

"Dudukkan saja pelakunya di sana. Mereka harus melihat bagaimana aku membongkar kejahatan sialan mereka dan menemukan barang bukti sialan untuk mereka melakukan pembunuhan," ucap Hiruma sambil menyuruh para polisi mendudukkan tiga orang tahanan yang sudah ditangkap sehari setelah kasus pembunuhan itu terjadi. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah otak dari pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di taman Hibiya Koen, sebelumnya ada empat pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana dengan lokasi yang tidak terlalu jauh. Motif pembunuhan sudah diketahui dan itu karena pelaku adalah seorang psikopat.

Baru selesai Hiruma berbicara kepada Akainu, Yamato serta Akaba datang dengan membawa beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan Hiruma. Ada satu kapak besar, serbuk kayu dan lem. Hiruma mengambil semua bahan yang dibawakan oleh Yamato serta Akaba. Akainu dan beberapa polisi melihat hal tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Hiruma lalu melihat ke arah tiga orang pelaku. Cahaya lampu taman sangat jelas menunjukan wajah mereka yang pucat pasi. Hiruma lalu memegang kapak besar tersebut seolah ia sedang mempraktekan orang yang menebang kayu.

"Kau yang duduk di sebelah kanan adalah bekas tukang kayu, tangan kananmu bagian lipatan antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk terdapat bekas kapalan yang kasar. Orang yang memiliki ciri tersebut terbiasa memegang kayu dan orang yang biasanya memegang kayu identik dengan tukang kayu yang bertugas menebang kayu atau membelahnya. Karena aku lihat kapalan di tanganmu bukan kapalan orang yang baru melakukan pekerjaan ini. Kau pasti sudah terbiasa dan kau otak pembunuhan sialan ini," ujar Hiruma mendeskripsikan tentang orang pertama. Pelaku yang duduk paling kanan itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena tidak bisa mengelak apa yang Hiruma katakan. Tidak ada penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Kau yang duduk di tengah juga seorang tukang kayu sialan, namun kau masih baru. Kerutan kapalan di tanganmu tidak terlihat kasar sepertinya dan aku simpulkan kau adalah orang yang melakukan pembunuhan kepada Akemi Shinohara karena kau kidal dan bacokan yang kau timbulkan di bagian pundaknya sedikit goyang menandakan jika kau sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan pembunuhan sialan ini," Akaba, Yamato, Akainu dan, polisi lain menatap Hiruma dengan serius. Inilah cara Hiruma membongkar kejahatan. Ia akan mengatakan semua yang ia tahu dan semua misteri terkuak.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang duduk di sebelah kiri?" tanya Yamato. Hiruma mengambil kotak serbuk kayu dan lem lalu mendekatkannya kepada pelaku nomor tiga.

"Dia adalah otak dari penyimpanan barang bukti," ucap Hiruma sambil mendekat ke arah sebuah pohon sakura yang masih hijau dan besar. Hiruma lalu mengetuk-ngetuk pohon itu beberapa kali dengan tangannya. Lalu Hiruma mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku mantelnya. Ia mengunakan senter kecil untuk menerangi pohon tersebut. Tidak lama Hiruma mengoreskan pisau tersebut di pohon sakura itu dan bunyi 'brak' terdengar. Semua orang mendekat untuk melihat apa yang Hiruma temukan.

"Mereka menyimpannya di sini," tunjuk Hiruma kepada batang pohon sakura yang paling besar berada di taman tersebut. Yamato menatap tidak percaya dengan temuan Hiruma. Mata Akaba menatap ke batang pohon sakura itu, di sana sudah terdapat lubang horizontal dengan tinggi lima puluh sentimeter dan lebar dua puluh sentimeter. Di dalamnya ada dua kapak besar seolah berada di dalam lemari di pohon tersebut.

"Seorang tukang kayu sialan dan seorang seniman sialan bekerja sama untuk melakukan pembunuhan ini dan menyimpannya dengan rapih di dalam batang pohon sakura," Hiruma lalu mengambil kedua kapak besar tersebut. Bercak darah masih ada di sana. Polisi segera mengamankan barang bukti tersebut dan Akainu nampaknya puas dengan penemuan Hiruma.

"Bagaimana ini bisa Hiruma- _san_?" tanya Akainu. Hiruma mendekat dan menatap ketiga orang pelaku pembunuhan.

"Orang yang pertama adalah orang yang membuat lobang itu dengan kapak ini, menbentuk lemari dengan membuang isi dalam kayu untuk tempat kapak ini dan menutupnya kembali dengan kulit kayu. Ia melakukannya tengah malam ketika tidak ada orang di taman. Lihatlah dia bisa membentuk garis yang bagus di batang pohong itu tanpa cacat yang banyak dan itu menandakan jika orang yang biasa dengan pekerjaan memotong kayu yang melakukannya dan pelaku nomor tiga adalah yang menutupi cela-cela cacat pohon dengan lem agar kuat supaya kulit kayu yang digunakan sebagai penutup tidak mudah terlepas. Ia lalu menaburkan serbuk kayu agar warnanya samar. Apakah aku ada cacat dalam pengungkapanku?" tanya Hiruma kepada ketiga pelaku. Ketiganya hanya diam dan Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalian tidak bisa mengelak lagi, pasal pembunuhan berencana dan merusak lingkungan akan dikenakan kepada kalian," Akainu segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk membawa ketiga pelaku masuk ke dalam mobil tahanan kembali. Akhirnya kasus tersebut bisa lebih jelas setelah Hiruma menemukan di mana barang bukti yang sudah dua hari ini mereka cari.

"Aku banyak berterima kasih kepadamu Hiruma- _san_ , kasus ini tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak membantu. Mengenai cara penyembunyian barang bukti di pohon itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir, apa yang membuatmu bisa mengetahui itu ada di sana?" tanya Akainu penasaran.

"Karena semua lokasi pembunuhan berada di tempat yang hampir berdekatan dan ia akan mengulangi pembunuhan lagi jadi aku tahu mereka tidak akan menyimpan peralatannya jauh-jauh dari sana dan akan sangat mencolok jika mereka ketahuan membawa kapak besar. Lagipula di keempat mayat korban memiliki tipe darah yang berbeda pada lukanya dan itu dikarenakan mereka tidak mencuci kapak tersebut setelah melakukan pembunuhan oleh karena itulah aku berpikir pasti barang bukti tidak dibuang di dalam kolam taman ini mengingat beberapa bekas darah yang mengering lekat di luka setiap korban. Serat pohon sakura sangat kuat dan bagus jadi mudah untuk memotong dan membentuknya. Sangat efektif untuk menyimpannya di dalam pohon mengingat mereka memiliki keahlian itu. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku membuang rokokku di kotak sampah di bawah jendela kamarku. Aku melihat anjing dan kucing yang mengais-ngais kotak sampah dan saat itu juga aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku lewatkan. Mencari di tempat yang paling tidak mungkin dan pohon adalah hal yang pertama aku ingat karena taman di dominasi dengan pohon dan bukan tempat awam untuk menyembunyikan barang. Cara menyimpan barang bukti mereka memang sangat bagus, tetapi sayang mereka ceroboh karena bekerja secara berkelompok," jelas Hiruma.

"Sungguh penalaran yang bagus. Kepolisian Jepang sangat bangga memiliki seorang ahli forensik sepertimu meskipun kau bukanlah orang Jepang asli. Jadi dengan kasus ini kau sudah banyak membantu penyelidikan," ucap Akainu sambil menatap Hiruma kagum. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling taman dan udara masih dingin. Musim semi sebentar lagi tiba dan malam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih waktu Jepang.

"Hiruma- _san_ , hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat biarkan sisanya kami yang mengurus dan kau boleh datang besok pagi ke kantor polisi," Akainu membenarkan mantelnya dan ia segera membungkuk sebagai tanda salam perpisahan kepada Hiruma, Hiruma membalasnya. Setelah Akainu pergi, Yamato dan Akaba mendekati Hiruma. Seperti biasa sisa-sisa kekaguman masih membekas di wajah mereka.

"Youichi, sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Kasus ini sudah selesai. Heh.. .Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan barang bukti itu di sana. Aku cukup kaget ketika kau menyuruhku mencari serbuk kayu malam-malam seperti ini," ucap Akaba sambil duduk di bangku taman itu.

"You _-nii_ , aku semakin kagum kepadamu," ujar Yamato yang masih nampak kagum dengan pemecahan Hiruma. Hiruma terkekeh geli. Ia sebenarnya tidak sehebat itu. Hanya menggunakan keahlian logika dan penalaran serta insting yang kuat yang selalu diasanya dan juga rasa ketertarikannya akan keingintahuan akhir suatu kasus.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Malam ini kalian tidur saja di rumah sialanku. Aku perlu orang sialan untuk mencuci semua piring sialan di rumahku," ucap Hiruma berjalan duluan dan meninggalkan Yamato serta Akaba. Akaba dan Yamato saling pandang.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa memerintah kami seperti pembantumu," rutuk Yamato. Yamato adalah adik kandung Hiruma dan ia lebih sering tidur di studio musiknya daripada tidur di rumah _flat_ Hiruma. Sedangkan Akaba adalah teman seasrama Hiruma semasa kuliah yang juga orang Jepang.

"Aku akan membelikan kalian makan pagi, siang dan malam. Ayo cepatlah, aku sudah mengantuk dan udara sangat dingin," kedua orang itu akhirnya mengikuti Hiruma dan mereka menaiki mobil Hiruma untuk menuju rumah _flat_ Hiruma.

.

.

Hiruma baru bangun dari tidurnya, di sebelahnya ada Yamato yang masih terlelap tidur. Hiruma lalu menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Akaba tidur di _futon_ dengan seluruh tubuh hampir ditutupi selimut. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tujuh belas menit. Hiruma ingat dia harus ke kantor polisi hari ini guna menemui Akainu dan mengetahui hal apa saja yang ada di kantornya. Hiruma menguap dengan cukup lebar lalu ia berjalan ke dapur rumahnya dan mengambil air minum di dalam kulkas. Lidahnya cukup terasa pahit karena sisa rokok malam tadi yang di hisapnya.

Ketika Hiruma ingin menuju teras kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk, ia mengernyit heran mendengar sedikit suara keributan dari luar. Hiruma lalu mengintip sedikit. Ia mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintunya. Di depannya saat ini Hiruma melihat bagian belakang kepala seorang wanita. Hiruma mengerutkan dahinya melihat hal itu. Sesaat kemudian kepala wanita itu bergeser ke samping dan munculah kepala seorang laki-laki dengan umur awal empat puluhan. Hiruma melihat laki-laki itu membawa banyak barang lalu masuk ke dalam rumah _flat_ yang tepat berada di depannya. Satu lantai rumah _flat_ Hiruma mempunyai dua rumah yang berdepanan.

Hiruma langsung tahu jika mereka adalah keluarga yang baru saja pindah ke rumah di depannya yang sudah satu minggu ini kosong. Saat Hiruma baru akan mengalihkan matanya dari lubang itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mengurungkannya ketika sosok yang tadi membelakanginya kini sedikit menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Wanita itu hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa pun. Matanya hanya diam pasrah. Hiruma tahu tatapan mata seperti itu. Ia pernah belajar membaca ekspresi dan emosi orang dari raut wajahnya. Itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya untuk mengungkap kejahatan.

Sayang sosok itu hanya terlihat sekilas oleh Hiruma karena sosok itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan pintunya ditutup. Hiruma kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke teras rumahnya meskipun ia sedikit terpikir dengan ekspresi wanita tadi. Ia berniat mandi lalu membeli sarapan di toko makanan di depan rumah _flat_ -nya. Hari ini ia akan membiarkan Yamato dan Akaba tidur karena tidak ada pekerjaan atau kasus yang akan diselesaikan.

"You _-nii_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Yamato yang baru bangun tidur ketika Hiruma tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Membeli sarapan dan aku harus ke kantor sebentar. Kau tidurlah lagi. Jam berapa hari ini kau kuliah?" tanya Hiruma sambil mulai berpakaian.

"Tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Hei You _-nii_ kau harus membelikan aku makan siang. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan janjimu malam tadi," kata Yamato sambil mengambil ponselnya dan ia mengecek apa saja yang ada di ponselnya.

"Dan kalian berdua harus membereskan rumah. Cuci semua piring sialan itu lalu isi kulkas sialan dengan makanan. Ini uang dan jangan kau belanjakan yang lain selain keperluan sehari-hari dan untuk makan siang hari ini. Mengerti!" kata Hiruma sambil mengambil dompetnya dan mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Yamato. Yamato menerimanya lalu menghitungnya.

"Hm, aku akan membelinya nanti. Ah… Aku ingin tidur lagi," ujar Yamato sambil meletakkan uang dan ponsel di sebelah bantalnya. Hiruma mengabaikannya dan kini ia sibuk memilih jaket mana yang akan di pakainya hari ini. Akhirnya Hiruma memilih jaket hitam dengan sedikit warna coklat di bagian lengan tangannya. Hiruma tidak terlalu menyukai pakaian formal untuk bekerja. Ia hanya akan memakainya ketika dalam situasi yang mengharuskan dan selebihnya Hiruma akan tampil dengan pakaian bebasnya. Tidak ada yang melarangnya karena ia hanya bekerja di bagian forensik dan bukan di bagian inti.

Hiruma keluar dari rumah _flat_ -nya dan ia menoleh sedikit ke arah pintu rumah di depannya. Hiruma melihat ada sedikit jejak lumpur di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Hiruma mengingat-ingat di dekat rumahnya tidak ada lumpur atau pun tanah basah karena memang beberapa hari ini tidak turun hujan. Jadi Hiruma menyimpulkan jika tetangga barunya ini adalah orang yang berasal dari luar daerah Tokyo dan mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi untuk sampai ke rumah tersebut. Karena jika menggunakan kendaraan umum pastilah jejak itu tidak sejelas sekarang karena menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti kereta akan beberapa kali turun naik untuk berpindah kereta dan mengakibatkan jejak lumpur sedikit berkurang. Hiruma mengatakan mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi juga karena hanya bagian pinggir sepatu yang terlihat bekas lumpur sedangkan tengahnya tidak, menandakan pemiliknya adalah yang menyetir karena menahan pedal pada kakinya.

Setelah memperhatikan detail itu Hiruma turun melalui tangga batu dan berniat membeli sarapan untuk Akaba serta Yamato. Baru dia akan turun pada tikungan tangga, Hiruma dikagetkan dengan kehadiran wanita yang terkaget melihat sosoknya. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya dari lubang kecil jendela tadi. Ia menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat kaget namun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Sumimasen, warugi wa arimasen deshita_ (Maaf, saya tidak berniat buruk)," kata Hiruma meminta maaf setelah melihat ekspresi kekagetan di wajah wanita itu. Bukan hanya kaget tetapi dicampur dengan ekspresi rasa takut. Hiruma melihat ia memegang tas besar di tangan kanannya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan cepat-cepat berlari menaiki tangga lalu melewati Hiruma. Hiruma menatap punggungnya yang menaiki tangga lalu menghilang di tikungan. Hiruma mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan aneh wanita itu. Namun ia harap memakluminya karena memang seperti inilah budaya Jepang, mereka sedikit cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar dan sangat menutup diri terutama kepada orang yang belum dikenal. Sedikit berbeda dengan Amerika tempat tinggalnya dulu yang masih ingin membuka diri dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Hiruma akhirya membeli sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga. Setelah memakan sarapannya Hiruma pergi ke kantor polisi. Ia menaiki kereta api, cukup malas untuk membawa mobil hari ini karena Hiruma hanya sebentar berada di kantor. Semua orang berjalan dengan sangat cepat seperti robot mesin. Kadang Hiruma ingin berjalan dengan santai menikmati jalanan Shibuya yang ramai namun itu cukup sulit mengingat tidak ada orang yang melakukannya. Ia tiba di kantornya dan Akainu Ichinose sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

" _Omatase shimashita_ (Maaf, telah menunggu saya) Akainu- _san_ ," ujar Hiruma dengan sedikit penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarilah," ujar Akainu sambil menyuruh Hiruma untuk duduk di bangku. "Ini berkas penahanan mereka, berkat dirimu mereka sepenuhnya ditahan. Aku tidak tahu jika bukti itu tidak ditemukan, pastilah penahanan ini akan sedikit terhambat dan tidak secepat ini," ujar Akainu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat berbinar.

"Pembunuhan berantai ini cukup meresahkan warga. Aku juga senang kasus ini berakhir," kata Hiruma sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di berkas-berkas tersebut. Ia membacanya sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Oh ya Hiruma- _san_ , ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu. Kita akan kedatangan satu petugas forensik dari Osaka hari ini. Dia seorang wanita," ucap Akainu yang membuat Hiruma menghentikan acara membacanya.

"Kenapa dia datang kemari?" tanya Hiruma.

"Guna membatumu, dia dipindahkan tugas," jawab Akainu. Hiruma mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban Akainu. "Seharusnya tidak perlu mengirim orang ke sini. Kau sendiri sudah cukup untuk menangani bagian forensik di tambah kau juga mempunyai nalar di atas rata-rata. Tapi ya… Setidaknya kau mempunyai bawahan baru lagi," Akainu menatap Hiruma yang masih mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan akan itu," ucap Hiruma setelah beberapa detik ia diam. "Asal dia bisa bekerja menurut aturanku, itu tidak masalah," sambungnya.

"Baguslah jika kau menerimanya. Aku takut kau tidak mudah menerima orang baru yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan metodemu dan kuharap ia bisa mengikuti metodemu itu," kata Akainu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hiruma memandanginya sesaat. "Ayo kita keluar, ada beberapa laporan kasus baru yang kami terima pagi ini. Dua kasus pencurian di rumah dan satu kasus pemerkosaan. Aku tahu kau tertarik dengan kasus ini," kata Akainu melanjutkan dengan senyumnya. Hiruma membalasnya dengan senyum menyeringai, Akainu sangat tahu Hiruma senang dengan setiap kasus yang ada. Ia akan berusaha memecahkannya dan mengungkapnya dengan caranya sendiri. Kadang-kadang Akainu, Yamato dan Akaba tidak bisa memahami apa yang Hiruma lakukan untuk mendapat jawaban atas misteri kasus tersebut

.

.

Jam sebelas kurang Yamato baru sepenuhnya bangun. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya menjuntai ke segala arah. Dilihatnya Akaba masih nyenyak tidur di balik selimutnya. Yamato merasa lapar dan ia ingin membeli makan siang serta mengisi kulkas. Yamato lalu mencuci wajahnya dan setelahnya ia keluar dari rumah _flat_ -nya. Saat Yamato keluar ia berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun akhir. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya kepada Yamato.

" _Konnichiwa_ (Selamat siang)," ucapnya sambil memberi salam kepada Yamato. Yamato membalasnya dan sedikit kaku menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," jawab Yamato dengan kaku. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu menuruni tangga batu itu duluan. Yamato menunggunya beberapa saat sebelumnya dan baru ia menuruni tangga itu. Yamato tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tetapi seingat Yamato kakaknya pernah mengatakan rumah di depannya itu kosong jadi Yamato berpikir pastilah itu tetangga baru mereka.

Setengah jam Yamato berbelanja di mini market dekat rumah _flat_ -nya. Ia juga menenteng makan siangnya. Ketika sampai di lantai rumahnya, Yamato kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari rumah di depannya. Yamato dengan sigap langsung mendekat ke sumber suara. Teriakan itu masih berlanjut dan tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka. Keluarlah sesosok wanita muda dengan raut wajah pucat dan dengan penuh kaget melihat Yamato. Tidak sampai beberapa detik wanita itu langsung berlari kencang menuruni tangga. Yamato masih diam karena ia cukup tidak memahami situasi selama beberapa detik.

Setelahnya Yamato menoleh ke dalam rumah itu. Matanya tiba-tiba saja melebar melihat sesuatu di depannya. Kedua kantong belanjaan Yamato jatuh ke lantai. Yamato melihat sosok laki-laki yang cukup tua sudah tergantung di atas langit-langit rumah dan seongok tubuh wanita tua yang sudah penuh bersimbah darah namun ia masih hidup. Yamato segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Yamato dengan raut yang sangat khawatir dan panik. Wanita setengah baya yang tadi menegurnya hanya mampu tercekat beberapa detik dengan mata yang melotot. Detik berikutnya ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Yamato langsung menghubungi Hiruma dengan segera.

" _Niichan_ , terjadi pembunuhan di rumah kita!" teriak Yamato tidak sabaran. "Tepat di depan lantai rumah kita, tetangga di depan rumah kita!" lanjut Yamato dengan intonasi yang Hiruma yakin ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Baik, aku akan pulang. Kau amankan lokasi dan jangan biarkan siapa pun melewati lantai kita. Suruh Akaba untuk menjaga di dekat tangga dan kau periksa ruangan rumah itu tanpa menyentuh apa pun. Kau mengerti!" jawab Hiruma dengan tegas.

"Baik!" jawab Yamato mantap. Yamato berteriak memanggil Akaba dari pintu depan rumah tetangganya sementara matanya terus mengawasi kedua mayat tersebut. Akaba terbangun dengan tergopo-gopo. Akaba sempat ingin marah dengan Yamato karena berteriak-teriak membangunkannya namun hal itu langsung di urungkannya ketika ia melihat kejadian di rumah tetangganya.

"Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Akaba dengan rasa kaget yang terlihat jelas di wajah baru bangun tidurnya.

"Pembunuhan! You- _nii_ sedang menuju kemari. Kau jagalah di sini sebentar dan jangan sentuh apa pun seperti biasa. Aku sempat melihat siapa pelakunya. Dia seorang wanita!" Akaba tidak sempat menjawab perkataan Yamato karena Yamato sudah melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat ini Akaba menjadi panik. Matanya berkeliling melihat ruangan rumah tersebut. Beberapa tumpuk kardus masih ada di sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak banyak isi dan sangat lenggang. Bulu kuduk Akaba merinding melihat mayat yang saat ini tergantung di langit-langit rumah dan seorang wanita yang tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Ia memang sudah cukup terbiasa melihat hal tersebut namun tidak pernah dalam kondisi ia sendirian, paling tidak ada Hiruma atau Yamato di dekatnya. Akaba lalu mulai melihat hal ganjil apa saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia melihat jendela yang terbuka lalu memeriksanya dengan hanya melihatnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Ruangan tersebut hanya bersekat _fusuma_ (dinding atau pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas yang bisa di pindahkan) dan itu membuat Akaba bisa memeriksa setiap ruangan tanpa perlu mencoba menyentuh dindingnya karena semua terbuka.

"Yamato!" Akaba dengan cepat langsung menuju pintu depan ketika mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Youichi, Yamato melihat pelakunya. Ia seorang wanita dan Yamato sedang mengejarnya!" jawab Akaba. Hiruma langsung mengidentifikasi korban. Akainu langsung mengamankan lokasi. Satu persatu tetangga mereka di setiap lantai mulai mengetahui jika telah terjadi pembuhunan di rumah _flat_ mereka.

"Hubungi Yamato, tanyakan dimana posisinya saat ini. Aku rasa ia perlu bantuan pihak kepolisian!" ucap Hiruma kepada Akaba. Akaba langsung menjalankan perintah Hiruma. Ketika Hiruma sedang memeriksa mayat ia teringat perkataan Akaba, wanita! Apakah wanita yang ia lihat pagi tadi. Kemungkinan itu ada karena ia melihat raut wajah wanita itu dan juga gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan.

"Dia seorang wanita dengan tinggi badan sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter, bertubuh kecil dan berambut lurus berwarna coklat almond. Hidungnya mancung dan matanya cukup besar. Matanya berwarna biru terang. Berwajah campuran. Mempunyai belahan rambut di sebelah kanan, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih. Aku ingat wanita itu, aku rasa dia juga yang saat ini dikejar oleh Yamato," kata Hiruma memberi informasi kepada kepolisian.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Akainu. "Bukan kah mereka baru pindah pagi ini dan kau belum mengenal mereka?" sambung Akainu dengan raut heran.

"Aku sempat berpapasan dengan wanita itu pagi tadi. Gerak-geriknya cukup mencurigakan dan kemungkinan dia yang membunuh juga pasti ada," jawab Hiruma sambil memeriksa tubuh korban.

"Cepat cari wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu," kata Akainu memerintahkan. Akainu tidak bertanya lagi karena ia membiarkan Hiruma berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kematian tidak wajar, keduanya dibunuh. Wanita ini ditusuk dengan benda tajam. Pendarahan karena luka tusuk yang menyentuh arteri karotid. Waktu kematiannya sekitar seperempat jam lalu, suhu tubuhnya masih hangat. Ada tanda perlawanan dari korban, lihat tangan kanannya terluka di bagian lengan. Ia sempat menghindari tusukan itu," kata Hiruma sambil memeriksa mayat wanita paruh baya itu. Setelahnya ia memeriksa mayat kedua. Seorang laki-laki yang Hiruma lihat pagi tadi.

"Kehabisan nafas, waktu kematiannya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Livor mortis (lebam mayat) pada bagian bawah tubuh korban yang terjadi karena pengendapan eritrosit sesudah kematian akibat berhentinya sirkulasi dan pengaruh gravitasi, kematian normal karena kehabisan nafas dan tidak ada tanda keracunan di tubuh korban. Korban sempat dipukul dengan benda tumpul hingga pingsan pada bagian kepala belakangnya," kata Hiruma setelah ia selesai mengidentifikasi mayat kedua.

"Hiruma- _san_ , kau yakin jika hal ini dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang ciri-cirinya seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi. Bagaimana caranya ia menggantung laki-laki tua ini yang berat tubuhnya seperempat lebih besar dari wanita itu sendiri?" Tanya Akainu dengan heran.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan ruangan? Apakah ada yang mencurigakan atau cacat?" tanya Hiruma mengabaikan pertanyaan Akainu.

"Pembunuhan ini rapih sekali, pelaku tidak meninggalkan barang bukti apa pun dan yang masih aku pikirkan bagaimana mayat laki-laki itu bisa menggantung?" tanya Akainu lagi.

Hiruma menarik nafasnya perlahan. Ia melihat langit-langit rumah itu. Tidak cukup tinggi, sekitar tiga meter dari lantai dan di atasnya ada balok melintang dari batu. Tali diselipkan di antara balok yang sedikit renggang di antar pelat lantai atas. Lalu pelaku menarik tali yang sudah digantungkan mayat. Menahan tali tersebut dengan cara mengikatnya pada pegangan lemari. Jika tali itu terlepas dari gagang lemari maka mayat otomatis akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku rasa karena wanita ini adalah wanita yang kuat meskipun berbadan kecil dan kemungkinan karena ia terlatih juga bisa dimasukan ke dalam deduksi. Pembunuhan ini rapih menandakan ia terbiasa melakukannya dan pelaku hanya satu orang. Yang kita belum tahu adalah motifnya. Selama pelakunya masih memiliki dua kaki pastinya ada jejak, goresan atau sesuatu yang sepele dipindahkan atau dibuang dan semua itu bisa dideteksi dengan pencarian saintifik," jawab Hiruma. Ia meniup permen karetnya dengan santai.

Seorang petugas kepolisian menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Akainu. Hiruma mendekat melihatnya. Beberapa lembar tulisan tangan yang berisi alamat rumah tempat tinggal ini, sebuah struk belanjaan yang baru dilakukan pagi tadi di mini market dekat rumah Hiruma. Serta tanda pengenal.

"Laki-laki ini bernama Sobaru Okinawa, umur empat puluh dua tahun. Selama ini tinggal di Fukuoka," kata Akainu sambil membaca tanda pengenal laki-laki itu.

"Fukuoka," ujar Hiruma sambil menatap mayat itu yang sekarang sedang dibereskan oleh pihak kepolisian. "Dia seorang nelayan, kulitnya coklat terbakar matahari. Jelas itu bukan panas daerah perkotaan karena panas di daerah lautan berbeda dengan panas Tokyo dan karena itulah membuat kulitnya coklat. Tangannya kapalan dengan banyak bekas luka karena menarik tali pancing dan jaring, ciri tangannya menunjukan ia memang seorang nelayan. Aku pagi tadi sempat melihat jejak lumpur di depan rumah ini, jadi tebakanku benar mereka berasal dari luar kota. Dia tinggal di tempat yang tidak jauh dari lautan dan cukup terpencil. Lalu mengapa ia membawa mobil pribadi dengan jarak yang sangat jauh itu kemari. Mereka bisa menggunakan kereta atau pesawat. Ini sedikit aneh mengingat Jepang negara maju dengan semua transportasinya," kata Hiruma dengan raut wajah serius. Akainu menatapnya dengan serius, ia tidak ingin menggangu pemikiran Hiruma.

"Wanita ini tidak memiliki identitas, perkiraan pertama jika wanita ini adalah istrinya karena di temukan barang-barang wanita ini dan laki-laki ini dalam satu kardus yang sama. Ada juga pakaian dan beberapa barang wanita muda. Tidak ditemukan juga tanda pengenal atau catatan tentang wanita muda ini, apakah kemungkinan itu anak mereka dan wanita muda ini membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Pekerjaannya sangat rapi dan hampir tidak ada bukti yang berarti," ucap Akainu berspekulasi.

"Kita akan melakukan otopsi kepada kedua mayat. Semakin cepat hasil otopsi selesai maka semakin baik. Dan mengenai pelakunya kita harus segera menangkapnya meskipun itu anak mereka sendiri," jawab Hiruma. Akainu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hiruma.

"Akainu- _san_ , sebaiknya kita membahas ini di rumahku saja dan aku perlu menghubungi Yamato. Ayo kemarilah," ajak Hiruma keluar dari rumah itu dan memasuki rumahnya. Akainu duduk di kursi sofa Hiruma, Hiruma membawakannya minuman. Dari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi Yamato namun tidak berhasil. Akaba juga saat ini ikut membantu pencarian wanita dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hiruma.

.

.

Mamori berlari dengan tersengal-sengal. Nafasnya sangat tidak beraturan. Tangannya lecet dan luka robek kini menghiasi kakinya serta keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia takut. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya. Nyawanya terancam bahaya. Ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana sekarang. Yang Mamori lihat hanya lorong kecil di antara bangunan-bangunan toko. Sudah cukup jauh dari rumah _flat_ yang baru dipindahinya pagi tadi.

"Aku takut….Aku takut…Aku takut," ucap Mamori dengan berulang-ulang. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Mamori bahkan tidak bisa menangis karena ketakutan menguasai tubuhnya. Mamori harus pergi dan terus bersembunyi. Bayangan Yamato yang mengejarnya terus terngiang. Ia memang tidak cukup kuat untuk berlari dengan cepat, namun ia lihai memanjat dan bersembunyi. Mamori tahu rumahnya pastilah sudah penuh dengan polisi. Ia tidak bisa kesana karena memang ia tidak boleh kembali ke sana lagi. Ia harus bersembunyi.

Tidak lama Mamori berada di sana, ia mendengar derup langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekat. Mamori meskipun lelah dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang berteriak. Mamori semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia tahu itu adalah orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Yamato serta beberapa petugas kepolisian dan juga Akaba.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kita kehilangan jejaknya. Kita kehilangan pembunuh itu!" teriak Yamato dengan kesal. Ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. "Halo, You- _nii_ ," Yamato segera menjauh ketika ia melihat Hiruma menelponnya.

"Cari lagi di sekitar sini. Keadilan harus ditegakan dan pembunuh harus dibasmi. Inspektur Akainu memerintah kita langsung untuk segera menangkapnya, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ayo cari lagi," Akaba mulai melangkahkan lagi kakinya. Mamori semakin cemas takut jika Akaba akan melangkah ke tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tuhan kumohon…" Mamori berdoa dalam hati. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Akaba- _san_ , seorang petugas melihat wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu di sana. Dia sedang menahannya dan sebaiknya kita kesana," ucap petugas tersebut melapor kepada Akaba. Yamato dengan cepat menyudahi telponnya dengan kakaknya dan ia mengikuti langkah cepat Akaba.

Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia bisa bernafas normal lagi meskipun sisa-sisa kecemasannya masih tertinggal. Ia terduduk lemas sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya. Ia baru bisa menangis. Luka robek di kakinya tidak dirasakan sakit oleh Mamori. Ia jauh lebih merasa sakit di dalam dirinya. Di hatinya. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Mamori hanya seorang diri di Tokyo. Harapan Mamori untuk hidup tenang di awal musim semi ini hancur total. Kejahatan yang tidak tampak sedang mengejarnya saat ini dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menghindar.

.

.

Pagi cerah itu membuat Hiruma sedikit bersemangat. Di pinggiran jalan rumah _flat_ -nya Hiruma bisa melihat putik-putik bunga sakura mulai bermunculan. Sebentar lagi sakura akan mekar dan itu artinya akan ada banyak perayaan di Jepang. Hiruma menyukai Jepang karena tradisi perayaan mereka yang tidak pernah mereka tinggalkan. Hiruma memutuskan untuk keluar dan membeli sarapan pagi. Hari ini Yamato dan Akaba tidak menginap di tempatnya. Yamato berada di studio musiknya karena ia akan mengikuti festival sedangkan Akaba tidur di rumah kekasihnya. Juri Sawai. Beberapa hari belakangan ia cukup sibuk karena pembunuhan yang terjadi di lantai rumah _flat_ -nya. Tidak ada senjata pembunuhan yang ditemukan. Hasil otopsi sudah keluar dan tidak diketahui identitas wanita tua itu. Tidak ada data-data yang menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Satu kesimpulan Hiruma untuk wanita tua paruh baya itu. Dia bukan orang Jepang.

Hiruma keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Segel polisi masih terpasang di sekitaran rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya Hiruma tidak diperbolehkan berada di lokasi kejadian pembunuhan, namun karena ia sendiri adalah seorang detektif yang menangani kasus ini maka ia mendapatkan izin.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ (Selamat pagi) Hiruma- _kun_ ," kata seorang pelayan yang sudah mengenal Hiruma. Seorang perempuan muda berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun. Gayanya sedikit _nyentrik_ khas anak-anak muda Shibuya yang terkenal fashionable. Rambut berwarna oranye terang, perawakan seperti karakter _anime_ , memakai pakaian kerja yang didesain sangat unik.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_ Kirisaki- _san_ ," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma lalu duduk dan memesan menu sarapan. Secangkir teh hijau dan beberapa roti untuk penganjal perut. Hari ini ia ingin sedikit bersantai dari rutinitasnya dan menikmati awal musim semi.

Hiruma mengecek email-nya, ada beberapa pengaduan kasus yang masuk dan ingin diselesaikan. Hiruma melihat dan memilih-milih kasus, jika kasusnya terkesan mudah maka Hiruma hanya akan membantu mereka dengan membalas email-nya dan memberitahukan orang tersebut apa yang harus dilakukan. Sedangkan jika sulit Hiruma akan menanganinya langsung. Untuk saat ini tidak ada pengaduan kasus yang sulit.

Setelah selesai Hiruma membalas email-email yang masuk ke ponselnya Hiruma mulai menyeduh tehnya. Ketika ia melihat ke jendela di sampingnya yang tepat berada beberapa meter dari rumah _flat_ -nya Hiruma melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan dan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini ia cari. Mata Hiruma cukup melebar dan ia segera berdiri lalu berteriak kepada Akane Kirisaki.

"Kirisaki- _san_!, aku akan membayar semuanya nanti. Ada seseorang yang harus aku kejar!" Kirisaki belum sempat menjawab perkataan Hiruma dan ia hanya mengangguk setelah melihat Hiruma melesat keluar dari cafenya.

Hiruma menyeberang jalan dengan tenang lalu mengendap-endap mendekati orang itu. Pembunuh itu bersembunyi di balik tembok toko makanan sambil mengintip ke arah rumah _flat_ -nya yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sejenak Hiruma berpikir pembunuh yang beberapa hari ini dicarinya kini tiba-tiba muncul dengan gerak-gerik yang sangat mencurigakan dan tidak rapih. Tidak terlihat jika ia membunuh dengan cara yang rapi dan tidak meninggalkan bukti yang kuat serta kini ia muncul dengan kecerobohan di sekitar orang banyak. Dengan sigap Hiruma langsung menyerang pembunuh itu dari belakang.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Aku sudah menangkapmu," bisik Hiruma agar orang-orang yang melewati mereka tidak menyadarinya.

Mamori membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia membulatkan matanya menatap siapa orang yang tadi menyerangnya dari belakang. Sebenarnya lebih tepat jika disebut Hiruma memeluknya dari belakang daripada menyerang karena Hiruma tidak ingin menimbulkan kehebohan. Hiruma melihat wajah Mamori yang saat ini pucat dan rasa takut di matanya. Ketakutan yang amat sangat kuat.

"Aku akan mengamankanmu dulu dan kau harus memberikan keterangan kepadaku, sialan" Hiruma tetap berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang karena ia menyangka Mamori adalah orang Jepang meskipun ia berwajah campuran. Mamori memberontak dengan kuat. Ia harus lari dan tidak ada yang boleh menangkapnya. Hiruma lalu menyeret Mamori ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Orang-orang yang menoleh tidak ambil pusing karena memang orang Jepang tidak ingin menganggu urusan orang lain.

"Diam atau aku akan segera memanggil polisi!" kata Hiruma dengan tegas. Mamori tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Hiruma karena ia tidak bisa sepatah kata pun bahasa Jepang. Mamori memilih diam sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Hiruma mengamati Mamori, tidak ada potongan seorang pembunuh di diri wanita yang saat ini berdiri beberapa sentimeter di depannya.

Saat ini yang menjadi pertanyaan di otak Hiruma adalah mengapa tatapan wanita ini lebih terlihat ketakutan dan waspada daripada tatapan seorang pembunuh kejam berdarah dingin yang tanpa ampun membunuh. Hiruma memperhatikan penampilannya, cukup kacau. Pakaian yang bagus namun terlihat robek di beberapa bagian. Luka memar di jari-jari tangannya serta luka lecet di sikunya dan cara berjalannya yang sedikit pincang. Hiruma melihat ada luka robek yang cukup besar di betis yang juga merobekkan celana jeans wanita itu. Darahnya sudah mengering dan menimbulkan pembengkakan serta terjadi infeksi pada luka tersebut. Luka itu disebabkan oleh benda tumpul yang terbuat dari besi. Hiruma mendeduksi jika kaki wanita ini pasti tersangkut di sebuah kawat besi.

"Kenapa kakimu? Apakah itu terjadi karena kau kabur dari kejaran polisi?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori meringis namun ia tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti dan memang ia harus menjaga dirinya. Ini Jepang dan bukan negaranya, ia harus berhati-hati karena nyawanya sendiri terancam.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab? Jawab pertanyaanku, aku adalah detektif swasta sekaligus ahli forensik di kepolisian Tokyo, kau adalah tetanggaku dan yang ingin aku tanyakan saat ini apakah kau yang membunuh Sobaru Okinawa dan wanita yang di duga istrinya itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap tajam mata Mamori. Mamori memundurkan langkahnya sampai pundaknya menyentuh tembok di belakangnya. Ketakutan menguasainya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin berlaku kasar kepadamu terlebih kau adalah seorang wanita. Jika kau tidak ingin memberikan keterangan kepadaku maka aku terpaksa membawamu ke kantor polisi," ucap Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori tajam.

Mamori tahu Hiruma marah kepadanya walaupun ia tidak mengerti ucapan Hiruma sama sekali. Mamori tidak mengetahui jika Hiruma adalah orang senegaranya sendiri –Hiruma lama tinggal di Amerika bersama keluarganya. Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takut dan terus memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau bisu, sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang kesabarannya mulai hilang. Mamori tidak menjawab lagi ia lelah berpikir bagaimana caranya berbicara kepada orang tersebut terlebih memang tubuhnya saat ini sangat lemah. Lima hari ini ia tidak makan dan minum serta hidup bersembunyi. Tujuannya kembali ke rumah _flat_ -nya adalah untuk mengambil simpanan uang dan pakaiannya, Mamori terdesak melakukannya walaupun ia sendiri tidak ingin kembali ke sana.

Hiruma tidak sabaran mengeluarkan kertas dan bolpoin dari saku jaketnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Mamori. Menyuruh Mamori untuk menulis jawabannya di sana sembari ia mengajukan pertanyaan. Namun Mamori menolaknya, ia tidak ingin menerima kertas serta bolpoin tersebut dan masih saja memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan rasa takut dan tubuh mengigil. Meskipun Hiruma sudah cukup kehilangan kesabarannya namun ia berusaha menahannya. Ada satu hal yang menganjalnya saat ini mengenai Mamori dan ia sudah yakin hal ini dari awal ia melihat Mamori yang penuh ketakutan. Nalurinya mengatakan wanita itu bukanlah pembunuhnya namun ia tidak bisa membenarkan hal itu begitu saja tanpa pemeriksaan berskala di pihak kepolisian.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hiruma melihat keanehan pada diri Mamori. Mamori menggigil dan ia langsung terduduk di lantai. Pingsan. Itu yang Hiruma lihat setelah ia memeriksanya.

"Tekanan darah rendah, bibir pecah-pecah, suhu tubuh yang kurang normal serta mengigil. Kelaparan dan kehausan karena tidak makan beberapa hari," kata Hiruma setelah memeriksa Mamori. Tubuh Mamori memang benar-benar lemah. Hiruma melihat ke arah jalan sebentar. Rumah _flat_ -nya hanya berjarak tiga puluh meter dari tempat persembunyian mereka sekarang.

.

.

Hiruma akhirnya mengendong tubuh Mamori. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan tahanannya itu mati. Jika memang terbukti Mamori bersalah maka ia harus mendapat hukuman dan karena itulah Hiruma menolongnya untuk tetap hidup karena keadilan dan hukum harus ditegakkan. Setidaknya ia harus membayar hukuman dengan hidupnya sendiri. Hiruma tidak terlalu perduli dengan pandangan orang yang meliriknya sekilas ketika ia mengendong Mamori yang pingsan. Setelah sampai di rumah _flat-_ nya Hiruma langsung membaringkan Mamori di sofanya dan ia langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Mamori. Hiruma juga mengobati luka infeksi pada kaki Mamori dan beberapa luka lainnya. Ia mengamati Mamori dengan teliti.

"Tidak ada tanda pengenal, sama seperti wanita sialan itu. Apakah dia juga bukan orang Jepang? Wajahnya berdarah campuran, tetapi campuran mana? Tinggi tubuhnya termasuk ke dalam golongan tinggi orang Cina Utara atau Korea. Wanita Jepang ukuran tubuhnya lebih pendek dari orang Korea dan juga Cina. Kulitnya putih dan bukan kuning atau coklat. Kulit kuning adalah dominasi wanita di Jepang, jika ia selama ini tinggal di Fukuoka bersama Sobaru Okinawa pastilah kulitnya juga berwarna coklat atau kuning. Jadi kesimpulanku wanita paruh baya sialan itu dan gadis sialan ini bukan orang Fukuoka yang tinggal di dekat laut. Tidak ada cacat fisik atau bekas luka pada diri wanita ini sebelumnya, menandakan ia adalah orang yang bisa merawat diri dan juga kemungkinan dia dari keuarga berada bisa dimasukan, wanita ini tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan keras, kulit tangannya sangat halus. Cukup mustahil bila wanita ini melakukan pembunuhan jika dilihat dari fisiknya saja. Siapa wanita paruh baya itu dan juga wanita ini?." tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia mulai menemukan kesimpulan sedikit demi sedikit mengenai sosok Mamori dan wanita paruh baya itu.

Ketika Hiruma tengah mengamati Mamori yang saat ini sedang terbaring karena pingsan, Mamori terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan beberapa saat ia tidak menyadari ada di mana dirinya sampai Hiruma menegurnya.

" _Anata ga dare dearu ka?_ (Siapa kau sebenarnya?)" tanya Hiruma dalam bahasa Jepang. Mamori langsung mengalihkan matanya dan mendapati Hiruma yang saat ini menatap teliti dirinya. Mamori langsung terduduk dan ia kembali merasa takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku detektif dan juga polisi di bagian forensik. Ini makanlah dulu, aku tahu kau kelaparan dan kehausan. Setelah kau selesai makan, kau harus memberikan semua keterangan yang aku butuhkan," ucap Hiruma sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan penuh kecurigaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hiruma namun Mamori bisa menangkap maksudnya setelah Hiruma menyodorkan nampan kepadanya. Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya dan kesimpulannya saat ini sampai pada fakta jika Mamori tidak mengerti ucapannya. Hiruma menyadari jika Mamori memang benar bukan orang Jepang.

Mamori mulai memakan makanannya. Ia menyimpulkan jika Hiruma adalah orang baik. Ia mau menolong Mamori. Mamori melihat luka di kakinya sudah diobati, tetapi yang menjadi kendala Mamori saat ini adalah bahasa mereka. Hiruma terus memperhatikan Mamori sehingga Mamori merasa tidak nyaman.

" _Can I know your name?_ " tanya Hiruma dalam bahasa Inggris. Mamori menghentikan suapannya. Hiruma langsung tahu jika Mamori paham apa yang ditanyakannya.

" _Your name?_ " ulang Hiruma karena Mamori tidak juga menjawab.

" _No_ …" jawab Mamori dengan takut.

" _Why?_ " tanya Hiruma lagi. Ia menatap ekspresi di wajah Mamori yang masih menunjukkan ketakutan dan juga kecemasan.

" _Oke…It's oke_ ," kata Hiruma mengalah. " _Where you from? China? Hongkong? Japan? Korea? America? Europe?_ " tanya Hiruma lagi. Ia membaca raut wajah Mamori yang masih menampakkan rasa takut.

"Amerika," jawab Mamori dengan suara gemetar. Hiruma langsung menghembuskan nafasnya. Seharusnya ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris dari tadi jika ia tahu lebih cepat.

"Baiklah, bisa kau memberitahuku tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi. Siapa kedua orang korban tersebut? Apakah kau yang membunuh mereka? Jawab aku dengan jujur," Hiruma langsung berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang lancar tanpa cela. Mamori membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan lancar Hiruma.

"Aku orang Jepang, tetapi lama tinggal di Amerika sama sepertimu. Di sini aku hanya bekerja sebagai detektif dan juga polisi bagian forensik. Aku yang menangani kasus pembunuhan ini. Adikku melihatmu keluar dari rumah sialan itu ketika kejadian berlangsung. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu," jawab Mamori dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa menjadi tersangka jika kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Hiruma masih menatap Mamori.

"Apakah kau menuduhku sebagai tersangka?" tanya Mamori masih dengan bergetar.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka aku bisa menjatuhkan tuduhan itu dan meskipun saat ini aku mempercayai naluriku yang mengatakan bukan kaulah pelakunya," jawab Hiruma lagi sambil terus memperhatikan Mamori.

"Percayalah, aku tidak melakukan pembunuhan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh pengasuhku sendiri dan suaminya. Aku dalam bahaya, kumohon aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Mamori akhirnya berbicara kepada Hiruma mengenai kejadian sebenarnya. Ia mulai menangis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa kau lari waktu itu jika kau bukan pelakunya? Ceritakan kepadaku semuanya," Hiruma langsung mendekatkan dirinya untuk mendengar cerita Mamori.

"Bibi Kwon, Kwon Jae Mi itu adalah nama wanita itu. Dia orang Korea Selatan. Dia pengasuhku dari kecil dan paman Sobaru Okinawa adalah suaminya. Keduanya adalah orang baik yang menyelamatkan hidupku," kata Mamori mulai bercerita. "Ini pembunuhan, aku tidak tahu siapa pembunuh ini namun ini semua terkait dengan keluargaku. Aku harus pergi karena akulah yang sebenarnya di incar," aku Mamori. Kali ini Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau termasuk keluarga orang berada. Di mana kota asalmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Ya, Ayahku seorang pengusaha yang memegang saham besar dibanyak proyek pemerintah. Aku dari California," jawab Mamori. Kini Hiruma bisa melihat tatapan mata Mamori yang mulai hangat. Ketakutan di dalam dirinya mulai hilang.

"Lalu apa menurutmu motif pembunuhan ini? Apakah karena uang? Kekuasaan atau dendam?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengeleng, ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kau ingin menyembunyikan cerita kelam keluarga sialanmu. Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu, ceritakan semuanya kepadaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu," kini nada suara Hiruma juga mulai bersahabat. Hiruma tahu Mamori belum sepenuhnya bisa percaya dan jujur kepadanya namun Hiruma harus mengetahui semuanya demi keadilah yang ditegakan.

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya. Ini mungkin terkait dengan istri simpanan Ayahku. Mungkin ini adalah pembunuhan berantai dan pembunuh bayaran. Aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Kumohon kepadamu, tolong temukan pelaku pembunuhan ini. Aku tidak ingin pengorbanan bibi Kwon dan paman Sobaru sia-sia ketika menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat tertekan melihat kejadian ini semua. Ibuku dan adikku juga telah terbunuh. Saat ini yang tersisa hanya Ayahku di dunia ini. Hanya dia yang aku miliki," Mamori menangis tersedu-sedu menceritakan apa yang dialaminya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Hiruma sambil menarik nafasnya. Mamori menunggu pertanyaan Hiruma sambil mengusap air matanya. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayai semua perkataanmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil memperhatikan lekat-lekat ekspresi Mamori untuk mengetahui ada atau tidaknya kebohongan di sana.

"Aku tidak berbohong kepadamu. Sungguh, aku bukan pelakunya. Aku berani bersumpah kepadamu. Aku saat ini sedang terancam, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan orang yang aku kenal di Jepang. Kumohon percayalah kepadaku, selamatkan aku. Kumohon," Mamori terisak kembali. Hiruma melihat ekspresi Mamori. Gadis itu benar-benar tertekan dan Hiruma tidak menangkap nada kebohongan disetiap perkataannya.

"Untuk saat ini tempat yang paling aman adalah rumahku dan kantor polisi. Kau boleh memilih dimana kau ingin tinggal," kata Hiruma setelah ia menatap Mamori untuk sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hukum. Dia bisa menemukanku, aku harus benar-benar menyembunyian diriku. Maafkan aku jika aku lancang. Aku ingin tinggal di sini saja di rumahmu karena kau adalah orang yang baik serta menolongku," Mamori berharap Hiruma tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kau memang di sini karena kemungkinan ia bisa melacak keberadaanmu jika kau di sana. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, rumahku cukup berantakan karena biasanya ada teman dan adikku yang menungguinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka semua akan paham dengan situasi ini. Aku akan menjelaskan kepada mereka," kata Hiruma sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Mamori menatap Hiruma yang baru saja berdiri. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun cukup ragu.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya tanyakan saja. Tidak perlu menyimpannya dengan rasa penasaranmu itu," ujar Hiruma yang bisa mengetahui raut penasaran di wajah Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma sebentar dan ia mulai bertanya.

"Kau percaya kepadaku jika aku bukan pembunuhnya?" tanya Mamori dengan hati-hati.

"Ya aku percaya, aku melihat lenganmu sama sekali tidak memiliki otot bisep dan trisep yang kuat. Jika kau wanita yang mempunyai fisik kuat maka bentuk lenganmu tidak akan sedatar ini, minimal kau memiliki daging yang padat serta otot yang keras. Aku mengetahuinya ketika mengendongmu. Dari sana aku mulai tahu jika ada yang ganjal terhadap tuduhanku kepadamu. Asal kau tahu, pelaku adalah seorang wanita sialan yang memiliki fisik tangguh. Dia mampu mengangkat korban yang bagian tubuhnya seperempat lebih besar darinya," jawab Hiruma.

"Terima kasih, kau memiliki mata yang jeli. Aku berhutang kepadamu," kata Mamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada polisi nanti," Mamori mengangguk pelan. "Mengenai kasus ini, serahkan saja kepadaku. Aku akan menegakkan keadilan dan membebaskan orang yang tidak bersalah. Sekarang istirahatlah, lukamu belum kering. Namaku adalah Youichi Hiruma. Mulai saat ini kita tinggal di satu atap. Kuharap kau bisa nyaman," Hiruma menyungingkan seringainya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu Mamori merasa dunianya akan kembali berwarna lagi dan kemalangannya akan segera berakhir. Senyum seorang lelaki tampan itu mampu membuat semangat Mamori untuk meneruskan hidup kembali lagi. Akankah awal musim semi ini bisa berubah karena kehangatan hati yang tulus?.

 **.**

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ekekke OOC lagi... maafkan saya** ** _mina_** **, saya itu kalo bikin cerita selalu aja OOC, entahlah kenapa ehehhe. Oke RnR yaa and See Yaa-Haaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Juri Sawai, Karin Koizumi, Yamato Takeru, Akaba Hayato**

 **Genre : Mystery, Crime, Romance, Drama, Science Fiction, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Jadi dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita, You- _nii_?" tanya Yamato ketika ia datang ke rumah kakaknya tersebut dan mendapati wanita yang ia kejar beberapa hari yang lalu dan diduga sebagai pembunuh. Hiruma menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yamato lalu saat ini Yamato sedikit keberatan menerima keputusan kakaknya tersebut.

"Seperti yang aku katakan dia akan tinggal di sini," jawab Hiruma. Yamato menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Kakaknya itu bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan orang asing. Ia tahu sekali itu.

"You- _nii_ , dia tertuduh dan mungkin saja akan menjadi tersangka. Kau tahu jelas itu, You- _nii_. Meskipun aku sudah mendengar ceritamu tadi. Katakan kepadaku apa yang diberikan wanita itu sehingga kau mempercayainya?" Hiruma langsung menatap tajam. Perkataan yang sangat kurang ajar di lontarkan Yamato kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sialan!" Hiruma sedikit marah kepada adiknya tersebut. Yamato mengertakkan giginya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Aku tahu siapa orang yang berhak aku tolong atau tidak. Yamato, dia sedang tertekan dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Kau tahu aku, aku mempercayai apa yang aku lihat dan yakini sialan!" jawab Hiruma dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"You- _nii_ , kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku cukup heran," suara Yamato mulai melunak. Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan kakaknya. Yamato cukup tidak nyaman jika ada seorang wanita asing tinggal di rumah mereka terlebih wanita itu mungkin akan menjadi tersangka dan alasan lainnya karena kakaknya itu sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya di rumah tanpa dirinya yang sering berada di studio musiknya. Yamato hanya takut jika hal lain yang ada dipikirannya saat ini menjadi nyata. Tidak masalah jika kakaknya tertarik dengan seorang wanita. Itu sangat wajar bagi Yamato, tetapi tidak dengan orang yang saat ini menjadi tertuduh meskipun belum secara resmi.

Hiruma menegakkan tubuhnya dan ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kini ia memandang Yamato yang tepat duduk di depannya. Adiknya itu memang sedikit keras kepala meskipun ia sangat menuruti perintah kakaknya.

"Jika kau dalam posisinya apa yang akan kau lakukan dan terlebih kau tidak bersalah?" tanya Hiruma. Yamato diam tidak menjawab dan Hiruma kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tempatkan dirimu di dalam dirinya lalu pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menjadinya. Ini membutuhkan sedikit imajinasi namun akan terbayar. Sekarang kita harus berandai-andai jika kau tidak bersalah namun kau dituduh sebagai pembunuh lalu kau melarikan diri karena kau sedang terancam bahaya. Tidak mempunyai orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan, tidak mengerti ucapan asing, tetapi ingin sekali hidup dan bebas dari tuduhan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi dirinya?" pertanyaan dan perandai-andaian Hiruma itu cukup membuat Yamato berpikir. Ia memang berbeda dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya itu mempunyai intuisi yang tinggi, penalaran yang luar biasa serta logika yang kadang-kadang membuat orang heran bagaimana ia berpikir dengan otaknya sendiri. Ia selalu mempunyai beberapa kemungkinan pikiran akan suatu hal yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan dirinya tidak seperti itu, ia menyukai musik dan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti kakaknya meskipun ia tahu kemampuannya jauh berbeda.

"Aku akan lari dan selebihnya aku akan mencari perlindungan," jawab Yamato. Hiruma tahu jika jawaban itulah yang akan dijawab oleh Yamato.

"Jadi sekarang kau bisa memahami mengapa aku melakukannya?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah puas. Kali ini Yamato yang mengangguk. Dilihat Hiruma wajah Yamato lesu karena kalah darinya. Hiruma lalu berdiri dan menepuk punggung adiknya.

"Jangan pernah tanggung menolong seseorang. Semua ada karma, kau baik dan sering menolong orang maka ketika kau dalam kesusahan semuanya akan datang untuk menolongmu. Berprinsiplah seperti sebuah rumah, selalu melindungi dan memberikan kenyamanan bagi penghuninya. Begitu pula denganku, aku ingin melindunginya dan memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Hmm… Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti," ucap Hiruma yang kini mengelus kepala Yamato. Yamato hanya mampu menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan kagum. Kagum dengan ucapannya yang sederhana namun bermakna.

"Baik You- _nii_ , aku mengerti," jawab Yamato. Kali ini Hiruma memeluk kepala adiknya dan Yamato membiarkannya. Hiruma lalu tertawa ringan.

"Aku rasa kau harus berkenalan dengannya. Dia cukup menyenangkan," kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan kepala Yamato. "Mamori Anezaki, kemarilah. Adikku ingin berkenalan denganmu!" seru Hiruma dari ruang tamu. Mamori yang dari tadi berada di kamar Hiruma akhirnya keluar. Ia menunduk dan berjalan mendekat. Sebenarnya Mamori mendengar pembicaraan Yamato dan Hiruma dan ia merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarilah," kata Hiruma sambil memberikan tempat duduk untuk Mamori. Yamato memperhatikan dengan teliti diri Mamori. Wanita itu cantik. Sungguh, Yamato tidak dapat menyangsikan hal itu. Baru ini ia melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah khas kaukasoid, sepertinya ia berdarah campuran. Iris matanya biru terang, kulitnya putih namun tidak pucat. Warna rambutnya coklat dan matanya cukup besar.

"Hallo…" kata Mamori sedikit terbata.

"Dia orang Amerika, tetapi ibunya orang Jepang. Dia berdarah campuran, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Gunakan bahasa Inggris padanya," Hiruma memberitahu Yamato.

"Hallo," jawab Yamato sekenanya. Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mendengar jawaban Yamato.

"Namanya Yamato dan dia adik sialanku satu-satunya. Dia yang mengejarmu waktu itu. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memberinya pengertian dan ia sekarang sudah paham," ucap Hiruma sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Yamato.

"Maafkan aku jika membuatmu tidak nyaman Yamato- _san_ ," kata Mamori pelan. Yamato mengalihkan matanya lagi menatap Mamori. Dilihat Yamato jika Mamori menunduk. Ia tidak tega juga bersikap acuh tidak acuh kepada Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengerti, kuharap kau bisa nyaman tinggal di sini serta mendapat perlindungan dari You- _nii_ ," jawab Yamato akhirnya. Hiruma berseringai mendengar jawaban Yamato. Ia tahu Yamato sama sepertinya yang memiliki hati baik. Hanya kadang-kadang ia sedikit keras kepala.

"You- _nii_ , aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan temanku di Shinjuku hari ini," kata Yamato yang kini berbicara kepada Hiruma. "Berikan aku uang, aku meminta dengan Ayah namun Ayah mengatakan untuk meminta denganmu. ' _Minta saja uang dengan Youichi, Ayah tidak sempat untuk mentransfer uang hari ini. Sebentar lagi Ayah akan take-off pesawat_ ' itu yang Ayah katakan kepadaku ketika aku menelponnya. Entah itu hanya alasannya atau apa," sambung Yamato. Mamori hanya mendengar pembicaraan Yamato dan Hiruma sambil memain-mainkan jari tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Hiruma sambil mengunyah permen karetnya dan ia membuka dompetnya. Menyerahkan beberapa puluh ribu uang Yen kepada Yamato. "Biasanya kau memang selalu meminta kepadaku, sialan," sambung Hiruma. Yamato tersenyum senang sambil mencium uang yang ada di tangannya. Mamori mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

" _Arigato_ You- _nii_ ," ucap Yamato masih dengan senyum terkembangnya. Hiruma membalasnya dan ia sempat melihat senyum Mamori. Ternyata wanita itu bisa tersenyum juga pikir Hiruma.

"Aku harus pergi, kereta ke Shinjuku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Oh ya You- _nii_ , tadi Akaba- _san_ menelponku, katanya ia akan pergi beberapa hari ke Okayama bersama Juri Sawai. Sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan gugur sakura bersama di sana dan yaaa… Sepertinya mereka akan segera menikah," Hiruma mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan Yamato. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Akaba itu, ia akan menghabiskan waktu musim semi selama seminggu ketika sakura berguguran untuk bersama kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah paham dan artinya Akaba tidak bisa ia ganggu.

"Ya biarkan saja, sekarang aku juga mempunyai teman di rumah ketika kalian berdua sibuk. Benar kan Mamori- _san_ ," Mamori langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi ketika Hiruma berbicara kepadanya.

"Eh… Apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Aku mempunyai teman di rumah ketika adik sialanku dan teman sialanku sibuk," ulang Hiruma dan Mamori yang masih belum paham akhirnya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu You- _nii_ , Mamori- _san_. You- _nii_ , aku akan tidur di studio. Hubungi aku jika kau ada apa-apa," kata Yamato yang sekarang memasang sepatunya di depan pintu keluar.

Setelah Yamato pergi saat ini di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Mamori dan Hiruma. Mamori masih duduk sambil menunduk dan memain-mainkan jari tangannya. Hiruma berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memperhatikan Mamori.

"Kau… Apakah kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar menenangkan pikiran?" pertanyaan Hiruma itu berhasil membuat Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Ah… Tidak, aku tidak ingin keluar," jawab Mamori pelan. Hiruma mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin keluar. Aku bisa menemanimu dan tenang saja kau aman. Pelaku pembunuhan sialan itu tidak akan datang mengincarmu. Dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat sambil menyembunyikan belangnya sendiri," Hiruma masih memandangi Mamori tepat di matanya dan itu membuat Mamori menunduk lagi.

"Tapi…" Mamori masih sedikit ragu.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau sedang sangat tertekan dengan semua kejadian sialan ini. Kau bisa menghilangkannya sejenak sambil melihat putik-putik sakura yang mulai mekar. Aku mempunyai metode dalam menghilangkan penat dan kegelisahan di dalam diriku, yang pertama aku akan membaca buku lalu aku tidur, kemudian aku merokok sambil menatap langit dan terakhir jika musim semi aku akan berdiri tegak di bawah pohon sakura menikmati bunganya jatuh ke tanah atau ketika musim gugur aku melakukan hal yang sama sambil menikmati daun berguguran. Melihat kedua hal itu gugur aku senang dan tumbuh keyakinan di dalam diriku jika kepenatan, kesuntukan, kegelisahan atau apa pun ikut gugur lalu semuanya terasa ringan dan kau mulai bisa tersenyum kembali," Mamori mencerna ucapan Hiruma sambil berpikir. Benar sekali, ada beberapa hal yang sedang dipikirkannya di dalam otaknya dan itu terasa penat serta kegelisahan di dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Aku rasa aku harus mencobanya," jawab Mamori setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir.

"Kau memang harus mencobanya," sahut Hiruma. Mamori lalu mengambil mantel di kamarnya. Beberapa barang Mamori sudah mulai di pindahkan meskipun tidak semuanya karena rumah Mamori masih dalam penyelidikan.

Bising di Shibuya benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Suara segerombolan anak muda yang memakai berbagai kostum tengah bercanda ria tanpa risih. Jangan heran jika kita akan melihat _zombie_ , _vampire_ atau sekelompok anak muda dengan _cosplay_ dari berbagai _anime_ di Jepang. Itulah fashion di Shibuya yang nyentrik dengan _style_ Harajuku serta berbagai gaya, sangat kreatif mengeluarkan kreatifitas mereka tanpa larangan dan batas. Suara dari televisi-televisi besar juga memekakkan telinga, lagu-lagu yang terputar dari toko-toko pinggir jalan menambah semarak musim semi. Shibuya memang tempat paling ramai di Tokyo. Semua hal ada di sana dan bisa disebut sebagai surga kecil dunia. Tidak heran memang di daerah dekat rumah Hiruma sangat banyak ditemukan anak-anak muda bergaya nyentrik karena memang rumah _flat_ Hiruma sendiri berada di dekat stasiun JR Harajuku yang merupakan pusat dari Harajuku _style_.

"Kau bisa memegang tanganku jika takut akan tersesat," kata Hiruma sambil menawarkan tangannya. Mamori menatapnya ragu sejenak namun ia menerimanya setelah itu.

"Kau ingin kemana? Ingin ke taman atau kau ingin melihat-lihat barang di Takeshita Dori? Kau bisa membeli kosmetik untuk tubuhmu. Aku lihat kau terlihat sedikit pucat dan kantung matamu menghitam. Kau tidak tidur beberapa malam ini dan kau kurang mengkonsumsi air putih. Belilah masker penghilang kantung mata. Kau akan terlihat lebih segar nanti," nasehat Hiruma.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelinya," jawab Mamori pelan. Hiruma mengajak Mamori memasuki Takeshita Dori, tempat yang lebih ramai daripada jalanan Harajuku karena Takeshita Dori adalah jantung dari Harajuku. Pusat pertokoan yang hanya memiliki panjang 500 meter-an. Harga barang yang di jual relatif sangat murah dan sangat terjangkau untuk ukuran anak muda Jepang.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai lepas dari pegangganku. Kau bisa dalam bahaya jika terlepas," kata Hiruma yang mengeratkan gengaman tangannya di tangan Mamori. Mamori juga memegang lengan Hiruma dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ia benar-benar takut tersesat di tempat yang berdesakan tersebut.

Setengah jam mereka berkeliling di Takeshita Dori dan cukup melelahkan. Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk makan siang. Sebuah tempat makan di dekat Meiji Dori. Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori yang duduk di depannya selagi mereka menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Mamori mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hiruma. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Siapa nama orang tuamu? Mungkin aku mengenalnya," kata Hiruma. Mamori langsung menggeleng. Kali ini Hiruma yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Hiruma lagi.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin orang tahu, maaf Hiruma- _san_ ," jawab Mamori pelan. Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori yang menunduk lagi. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Hiruma tentang Mamori. Masih banyak misteri di dalam diri Mamori yang belum ia ketahui meskipun ia bisa membaca gelagat Mamori.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Mamori- _san_. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Katakan saja kepadaku, kau bisa mempercayaiku," kata Hiruma yang tahu jelas ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Mamori pada dirinya. Hiruma sulit untuk mengetahuinya karena Mamori yang sangat tertutup kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Sungguh," kata Mamori yang terdengar sangat tidak yakin.

"Sorot matamu tidak fokus, keningmu berkerut. Hembusan nafasmu tidak teratur, ketika aku memegang tanganmu aku bisa merasakan denyut nadimu yang tidak teratur dan terkesan cepat. Beberapa rambut halus di kepalamu terlihat berdiri, kau tahu semua ciri itu menunjukkan jika pemiliknya sedang mempunyai suatu hal yang dipikirkannya dan kau berusaha menyembunyikannya," Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu ia menatap Hiruma.

"Kau benar, aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu Hiruma- _san_ ," jawab Mamori mengalah. Ia menunduk lagi setelahnya.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori masih diam. "Aku bersedia mendengarkannya," sambung Hiruma. Mamori masih tidak bereaksi.

"Baiklah, tidak usah kau paksakan jika tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku namun jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan itu nanti," Hiruma mendapati Mamori yang menatapnya lagi. Hiruma lalu tersenyum kecil membalas tatapan itu.

"Jangan, aku tidak ingin kau tahu," ucap Mamori dengan gelisa.

"Ini sesuatu yang menarik Mamori- _san_ , aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik yang kau sembunyikan. Tentang jati dirimu. Siapa kau sebenarnya Mamori- _san_?" Hiruma bisa melihat sorot mata Mamori yang sedikit ketakutan. Hiruma semakin bingung dibuatnya. Beberapa hari semakin ia mengenal Mamori, semakin ada yang ganjil dengan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan tahu Hiruma- _san_. Cukup aku yang tahu semua tentang diriku. Maaf," kata Mamori menjawab. Hiruma akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia semakin tertarik dengan jati diri Mamori yang sebenarnya. Hiruma tahu nalurinya mengatakan ini bukanlah diri Mamori yang sebenarnya. Sesuatu disembunyikan oleh Mamori.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita makan saja. Aku akan mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku ini seorang detektif, sesuatu yang tersembunyi bisa terlihat di mataku. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di gelapnya asap akan terlihat olehku," Mamori diam tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Dia lalu meminum minumannya dengan perlahan. Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori tanpa lepas.

.

.

"Karin Koizumi- _san_ , bagaimana hasil otopsi mayat tadi?" Akainu bertanya kepada Karin. Karin adalah petugas forensik yang baru beberapa hari pindah tugas di Tokyo. Ia adalah bawahan Hiruma.

"Jelas pembunuhan, mayat mati karena keracunan _sianida_. Ditemukan banyak racun _sianida_ di kerongkongnya. Lebam jenazah berwarna merah cerah dan itu benar-benar sudah dipastikan karena keracunan. Jenazah sebelumnya juga sempat diperkosa oleh pelaku pembunuhan lalu korban dipaksa meminum cairan beracun itu," jelas Karin ketika Akainu bertanya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Hiruma mengenai ini?" tanya Akainu. Karin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Hiruma jika seperti itu. Dia harus tahu meskipun ia sedang libur," kata Akainu yang sekarang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Hiruma.

" _Moshi-moshi_ (Halo) Hiruma- _san_ , kau sedang di mana?" tanya Akainu.

"Aku sedang makan siang bersama Mamori Anezaki, ada apa Akainu- _san_?" tanya balik Hiruma. Hiruma tahu mengapa Akainu menelponnya. Ada dua kemungkinan, pertama karena adanya kasus lalu kedua karena Akainu hanya sekedar mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Ada pembunuhan yang terjadi pagi tadi. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir semuanya sudah ditangani. Mayat juga sudah diotopsi oleh Karin- _san_ , pembunuhan karena _sianida_ yang diminumkan kepada korban serta pemerkosaan. Terjadi di dekat stasiun Shinjuku. Mayat sudah diidentifikasi, korban bernama Takemi Matsumoto, dua puluh tujuh tahun seorang desainer pakaian kerja, tinggal di distrik Chiyoda…" Akainu tidak meneruskan perkataannya karena Hiruma sudah memotongnya.

"Bagaimana kronologi otopsinya, luka lebam, tusuk, bacok atau _balistik_ (senjata api)?" tanya Hiruma.

"Selain _intoksikasi_ (keracunan) di tubuh korban juga ditemukan luka tusuk sedalam tiga sentimeter di daerah paha. Tepat mengenai _arteri femoralis_ dan cukup banyak darah di lokasi pembunuhan," jelas Akainu.

"Itu artinya korban sempat menghindar ketika akan diperkosa dan pelaku menusukkan benda tajam di _arteri femoralis_ guna melumpuhkan korban. Lalu korban lemah dan terjadilah pemerkosaan itu. Setelah memperkosa korbannya pelaku membunuhnya dengan memaksanya meminum _kalium sianida._ Kira-kira pukul berapa kejadian itu terjadi?" tanya Hiruma dengan serius. Mamori duduk di depan Hiruma sambil memperhatikan Hiruma yang sedang serius berbicara kepada Akainu.

"Hasil otopsi memperkirakan kematian korban sudah delapan jam yang lalu. Pelaku kejahatan belum berhasil ditemukan namun kami sudah mendapat beberapa informasi jika mereka adalah sekelompok pelajar menengah atas. Kasus ini akan melibatkan anak di bawah umur jika memang mereka," Akainu menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

Sebenarnya ia sangat membutuhkan Hiruma untuk datang ke kantornya hari ini guna melihat langsung mayat korban. Matanya itu sangat jeli berbeda dengan mata kebanyakan orang dan karena itulah Akainu mengharapkan Hiruma datang karena mungkin saja ada beberapa hal yang terlewat dari penglihatan orang biasa.

"Aku akan kesana setelah makan siang ini selesai. Jangan khawatir Akainu- _san_ , aku akan membantumu," Hiruma tertawa kecil mendengar desahan penuh lega Akainu.

"Baiklah aku sangat menanti kehadiranmu. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan gadis itu. Apa kau sampai sekarang sangat yakin jika bukan dia pembunuh Sobaru Okinawa dan perempuan tanpa identitas itu?" tanya Akainu lagi. Akainu sudah mengintrogasi Mamori selama sepuluh jam pada hari pertama ia tinggal bersama Hiruma dan Hiruma meyakinkan Akainu jika bukan dialah pelakunya.

"Ya, aku masih meyakininya Akainu- _san_ ," jawab Hiruma dan itu membuat Akainu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada Hiruma.

Pembicaraan antara Akainu dan Hiruma sudah berakhir. Hiruma kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai makan namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia sadar jika dari tadi Mamori memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sendu lalu ia menggeleng.

"Kau detektif yang hebat. Kurasa kau akan tahu semuanya tanpa aku jelaskan," perkataan Mamori itu membuat Hiruma mengernyit heran. Terlihat seperti Mamori mengerti pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Akainu.

"Ayo makan lagi. Kau akan ke kantor polisi setelah ini. Kau akan melakukan pekerjaanmu," ucap Mamori sambil menyuap makanannya. Mengalihkan keheranan Hiruma.

"Ya kau benar, ikutlah denganku ke kantor polisi. Kau tidak akan aman sendirian di rumah. Jika bersamaku aku pastikan aku akan melindungimu," kata Hiruma sambil memakan makanannya. Ia tidak sadar jika Mamori kembali menatapnya setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mamori dengan suara kecil dan Hiruma tidak mendengarnya karena ia lahap memakan masakan Jepang yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia makan

.

.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan ke ruang mayat untuk melihat korban. Jangan kemana pun dan jika kau membutuhkanku temui aku langsung," ujar Hiruma yang menyuruh Mamori untuk menunggunya di ruang tunggunya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," jawab Mamori sambil duduk di kursi ruangan Hiruma.

Setelah Hiruma meninggalkan ruangannya, Mamori memperhatikan ruangan itu, banyak tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Cukup berantakan memang namun tidak terlalu menggangu penglihatan Mamori. Mamori lalu duduk di kursi kerja Hiruma, ia melihat ada foto kedua orang tua Hiruma dan juga foto Yamato. Foto keluarga Hiruma. Mamori melihatnya lalu mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini jahat atau benar, seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini," Mamori berkata pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang tersenyum di foto itu.

"Hiruma- _san_ , ini laporan yang ka…u minta…." Karin langsung membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan Hiruma. "Mamori Anezaki!" kagetnya dengan intonasi yang tidak mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Karin Koizumi!" Mamori tidak kalah kaget mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Karin yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Hiruma lalu ia menutupnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, ini urusanku!" jawab Mamori tidak suka. Karin memegang lengan Mamori dan ia menatap tajam Mamori. "Aku tidak bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini Karin Koizumi, jadi jangan tanya mengapa urusanku di sini!" jawab Mamori mulai marah. Ia berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Karin.

"Jawab aku Mamori Anezaki! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? kau terlibat di dalam kasus ini?" tanya Karin penuh penasaran.

"Sudah aku katakan itu bukan urusamu. Kita mempunyai tugas masing-masing. Cepat keluar, aku tidak ingin Hiruma tahu kau mengenalku!" usir Mamori sambil mencoba mendorong Karin keluar.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapat penjelasan atas ini semua. Kenapa kau ada di Jepang? Tugasmu bukan di sini. Ini adalah bagianku!" jawab Karin setengah berteriak.

"Aku mempunyai urusanku sendiri. Jangan ikut campur. Kau dengar aku Karin Koizumi," kali ini Mamori berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan namun tetap dengan penekanan. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku dan jangan sampai kau membocorkan siapa aku sebenarnya kepada Hiruma. Kau mengerti," gertak Mamori sambil menatap Karin tajam.

"Kau mendekatinya lalu memanfaatkannya? Ciri khasmu sekali Mamori Anezaki," cibir Karin balas menatap Mamori tajam.

"Diam kau! Bukankah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menyamar menjadi sekretarisnya. Apa tujuanmu!" ucap Mamori lagi dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi. Kecemasannya saat ini mulai menghantuinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Karin Koizumi mengenal Hiruma dan ia akan terlibat di dalamnya. "ini urusanku dan tugasku jadi aku akan tetap menjalaninya. Aku sebisa mungkin akan lebih dulu pergi darinya sebelum ia tahu siapa aku," sambung Mamori lagi. Karin menatapnya tajam lalu ia membuang wajahnya dan kemudian Karin dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan Hiruma.

Mamori langsung terduduk lemas dan ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya gemetar dan degup jantungnya berpacu. Masa lalunya yang cukup buruk dengan Karin membuat hubungan mereka tidak akur. Semua itu karena keirihan Karin terhadap Mamori.

"Tuhan kumohon tolong aku, aku takut," lirih Mamori sambil mengusap wajahnya. Kecemasannya tiba-tiba memuncak kembali sama seperti saat Yamato dan pihak kepolisian mengejarnya.

Hiruma memasuki ruangannya dan Mamori langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran Hiruma. Ia menyangka itu adalah Karin lagi. Hiruma yang melihatnya merasa aneh. Seperti baru saja terjadi sesuatu kepada Mamori. Hiruma memperhatikan keringat di pelipis Mamori padahal ruangan tersebut memiliki pendingin udara. Mamori yang tahu Hiruma curiga kepadanya langsung berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada dirinya.

"Aku hanya takut itu bukan kau Hiruma- _san_ ," ucap Mamori cepat sebelum Hiruma bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat? Aku rasa ruangan ini dingin," ucap Hiruma sambil memberikan tisu kepada Mamori. "Apa baru saja terjadi sesuatu kepadamu Mamori- _san_?" tanya Hiruma dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya sebenarnya, tadi ada sekertarismu yang ingin mengantarkan berkas dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya jadi aku sedikit cemas," jawab Mamori dengan penuh keyakinan. Hiruma masih menatap Mamori namun setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang, urusanku di kantor sialan ini sudah selesai. Aku tahu kau sedikit tidak nyaman berada di sini," ucap Hiruma sambil menyerahkan mantel kepada Mamori. Hiruma sedikit memijat lengan atasnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Mamori menerimanya lalu memakainya. Pikirannya sangat tidak tenang saat ini.

.

.

"Maaf jika masakanku tidak enak," ucap Mamori setelah ia memasak makan malam di rumah Hiruma. Hiruma tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat ia mencicip masakan Mamori.

"Ini enak, kau pintar memasak untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang hidup serba berkecukupan," jawab Hiruma. Mamori juga mulai memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hiruma- _san_ , apakah aku sudah boleh menempati rumahku sekarang?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengunyah beberapa kali sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Belum, pihak kepolisian belum memberi izin untuk membuka tempat kejadian perkara karena ini kasus yang sedikit ganjil. Masih banyak penyelidikan berkala yang akan dilakukan di rumahmu. Tinggal saja di rumahku ini, aku tidak keberatan dan karena ada dirimu juga aku tidak perlu membeli makan siang, malam serta membereskan rumah. Bisa dikatakan aku sedikit terbantu adanya dirimu," Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Apa kau tidak takut karena membiarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menatapnya sejenak tidak mengerti makna perkataan Mamori. "Maksudku… Kau tidak takut jika saja pembunuh itu tahu keberadaanku dan kau juga akan terlibat. Aku akan menyusahkanmu Hiruma- _san_ ," Mamori memperjelas makna perkataannya.

"Dia tidak akan berani muncul. Jika pun ia muncul itu berarti ia siap membongkar belangnya dan ia siap menghadapiku," jawab Hiruma. Wajah Mamori menatap datar Hiruma yang saat ini juga menatapnya. "Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan itu," sambung Hiruma.

"Mamori- _san_ , setelah makan ini kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Hiruma mengalihkan obrolan.

"Eh? Membantu apa?" tanya Mamori yang juga merasa senang karena Hiruma mengalihkan obrolan mereka.

"Lengan tangan dan punggungku sakit sekali. Ini terjadi karena aku menabrak tiang di ruang forensik. Aku terlalu fokus memeriksa mayat dan melupakan letak tiang penyangah berdiri di sana. Jangan tanyakan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Jika aku sedang fokus bekerja maka aku bisa melupakan segalanya," Mamori tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan konyol Hiruma.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, aku akan memasak air panas lalu mengompresnya," Mamori langsung berdiri dan mulai memasak air panas. Ia menyudahi makannya karena ia sudah kenyang sedangkan Hiruma meneruskan makannya.

Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori dari belakang. Pandangannya tidak lepas melihat gerak-gerik Mamori. Ia penasaran akan diri Mamori yang sesungguhnya. Hiruma memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan mengenai diri Mamori. Satu kesimpulan Hiruma yang pasti mengenai Mamori, dia bukanlah wanita biasa. Saat ini Hiruma sedang mencari tahu siapa diri Mamori karena Mamori tidak ingin mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Apakah Hiruma takut tinggal bersama Mamori yang merupakan orang asing dan misterius itu? Tidak, Hiruma tidak takut karena ia memiliki keyakinan yang kuat atas pilihannya jadi ia tidak akan takut dengan hal tersebut.

"Berikan lenganmu. Aku akan mengompresnya dan memijatnya," kata Mamori yang kini sudah menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Ia membawa mangkuk berisi air hangat dan handuk.

Hiruma langsung membuka bajunya dan ia menyodorkan lengannya. Sebenarnya Mamori sedikit risih dengan hal tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Hiruma. Namun Mamori mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia terus menunduk sambil mengompres lengan serta punggung Hiruma dan sekali-kali memijatnya. Hiruma sedikit meringis karena kesakitan.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu kuat," ucap Mamori sambil menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak, disanalah sumber sakitnya. Kurasa benturan tadi mengenai otot deltoid dengan cukup keras," kata Hiruma sambil mengerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Mamori menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan itu membuat Hiruma menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori langsung menggeleng dengan cepat dan melanjutkan memijat tangan Hiruma. Hiruma memperhatikan wajah Mamori yang menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit merasa…." Mamori tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Hiruma jika ia merasa cukup risih dengan keadaan ini. Baiklah Mamori akui, ia juga seorang wanita normal yang mana juga akan merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat seorang di depannya dengan keadaan setengah berpakaian terlebih bentuk tubuh Hiruma dan juga wangi maskulinnya itu terngian-ngiang di otaknya saat ini. Itu menggangu pikirannya dan juga konsentrasinya.

"Kau tidak nyaman. Aah…Maafkan aku jika membuatmu seperti itu," ucap Hiruma yang akhirnya paham. Hiruma lalu mengambil dan akan memakai pakaiannya namun entah itu setan dari mana yang menyuruh tangan Mamori untuk mengurungkan kehendak Hiruma.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku… Aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Bukan merasa tidak nyaman atau risih, sungguh," yakin Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dapat dipastikan Hiruma jika ia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Mamori. Hiruma tahu Mamori menyembunyikan kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya Mamori- _san_ , aku dapat memakluminya," ucap Hiruma sambil tersenyum kecil dan ia memegang tangan Mamori lalu menyingkirkannya. Mamori juga dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang saat ini dipegang Hiruma.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan," ujar Mamori dengan gugup. Hiruma memakai pakaiannya dan Mamori hanya mampu menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku juga merasa tidak enak karena meminta bantuanmu akan hal ini. Hmm.. Sekarang lengan tanganku sudah cukup membaik, terima kasih," jawab Hiruma sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Hiruma jarang tersenyum. Ia hanya tersenyum kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantumu," jawab Mamori. Suasana sunyi kembali. Yang ada saat ini hanya tatapan mata keduanya. Mamori merasakan gejolak di dadanya. Ini gawat, ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia seperti sebuah benda yang masuk kedalam pusaran angin puting beliung yang berkecepatan lebih dari 63 km/jam. Begitu pula dengan Hiruma, ia tahu rasa yang sedang terjadi di hatinya. Ia pernah beberapa kali mengalami peristiwa ini kepada beberapa wanita. Tapi rasanya tidak sedasyat ketika bersama Mamori. Perasaan tertarik satu sama lain yang begitu kuat itu mendorong keduanya saling mendekat. Semakin dekat tali ketertarikan itu semakin kuat. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan cepatnya tanpa pernah diduga dan disadari. Seperti jatuhnya kelopak sakura ke muka bumi maka secepat itu pula rasa ketertarikan tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka.

Tanpa ada kata yang terucap lagi dan seperti berbicara dari hati ke hati keduanya menginginkan suatu bentuk perasaan hati mereka. Mamori dengan cepat memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan Hiruma menciumnya. Tanpa sedikit pun ragu Mamori membalasnya. Ciuman lama dan dalam serta penuh gairah mereka lakukan. Kecupan ringan, dalam serta lumatan sili berganti mereka lakukan. Melupakan kenyataan siapa diri Hiruma dan siapa diri Mamori. Perasaan tertarik mereka menguasai keduanya. Saling pandang kadang menghiasi wajah keduanya ketika jeda nafas yang mereka ambil. Ini hal yang tidak pernah Mamori duga jika ia sendiri terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Hiruma juga tidak pernah menduga keadaan ini. Semua di luar dugaan mereka.

"You- _nii_ hari ini ak…kk…" Yamato langsung kaku begitu ia membuka pintu rumah kakaknya dan mendapati kakaknya serta Mamori sedang berciuman di dekat meja makan. Hiruma dan Mamori dengan cepat memisahkan diri. Yamato masih berdiri kaku.

"Hei kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau akan tidur di studiomu hari ini?" tanya Hiruma yang mencoba menyadarkan Yamato. Hiruma lalu menyuruh Mamori untuk masuk ke kamarnya dengan gerakan matanya. Mamori menunduk dan ia menurut. Yamato menatap punggung Mamori yang berjalan menuju kamar Hiruma.

"Jadi itu yang ia berikan kepadamu, You- _nii_?" ucap Yamato dengan nada dingin. Hiruma menatap Yamato dengan tatapan sendu. Ia lalu mendekati Yamato dan mengajaknya duduk. Hiruma ingin berbicara kepada Yamato.

"Aku akan mengakui satu hal kepadamu. Duduklah dulu," ajak Hiruma. Yamato menurut meskipun ia tidak mau. Ia masih diam sampai Hiruma mulai berbicara lagi.

"Yamato, kau tahu jika cinta sialan itu bisa datang kapan saja serta dengan siapa saja tanpa pernah kita duga?" Hiruma seolah bertanya kepada Yamato yang saat ini masih diam dengan wajah dingin. "Itu hal yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku akui aku tertarik kepadanya, rasa sialan itu datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Jangan salahkan dia dan menuduhnya karena akulah yang memulainya duluan. Aku yang menciumnya duluan dan dia hanya membalas karena rasa ketertarikan yang mungkin juga muncul di hatinya," kata Hiruma menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"You- _nii_ , dia tertuduh dan mungkin akan menjadi tersangka!" Yamato mulai gusar dan ia menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tahu, tetapi selama belum ada bukti yang kuat aku tidak akan menuduhnya menjadi tertuduh atau terdakwa maupun tersangka. Sudah kukatakan aku ingin melindunginya dan membuatnya nyaman. Hanya rasa itu yang ingin aku berikan kepadanya, Yamato. Hanya rasa itu… Namun sekarang rasa itu berkembang, aku ingin mencintainya, menyayanginya dan memiliki serta menjaganya. Apa aku salah tertarik kepadanya? Katakan di mana letak kesalahanku, Yamato," Hiruma menatap adiknya dengan tatapan senduh. Hiruma berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin agar Mamori tidak mendengarnya.

"You- _nii_ …" Yamato memanggil Hiruma dengan berat.

"Seandainya memang ia yang melakukannya aku akan tetap menerimanya. Aku tahu ia mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya. Sudah kukatakan, tidak ada sesuatu yang luput di mataku," jawab Hiruma lagi. "Kau jangan khawatir mengenai dirinya. Aku sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Aku sudah mencari tahu tentangnya beberapa hari ini," sambung Hiruma lagi.

"You- _nii_ , aku tahu ketakutanku ini benar-benar telah menjadi nyata. Baiklah jika kalian berdua memiliki rasa itu. Aku tidak akan menghalanginya lagi. Itu memang hak untukmu You- _nii_ , tetapi bisakah ia tidak tinggal di rumah kita. Aku sedikit risi jika melihat hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi," kali ini Yamato bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil air minum lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Berikanlah ia waktu beberapa saat lagi. Rumahnya masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan. Kau jangan khawatir, ia juga tidak ingin merepotkanku. Sebaiknya kau mulai bersikap baik kepadanya… Karena dia bukanlah orang biasa seperti kita," Yamato menoleh kepada Hiruma dengan heran sambil mencerna ucapan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja, aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar dan kuharap kau tidak mencurigaiku dengan apa yang aku lakukan di dalam kamarku. Aku tidak akan sampai seperti itu," kata Hiruma sambil meninggalkan Yamato dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yamato hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tetap saja tidak bisa melawan kata-kata kakaknya atau kehendak kakaknya. Hiruma yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya mendapati Mamori yang sedang termenung di dekat jendela kamarnya. Hiruma duduk di kasurnya dan ia menyuruh Mamori untuk duduk di dekatnya. Awalnya Mamori diam namun Hiruma kemudian menariknya untuk duduk. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang saat ini menunduk dan ia menyentuh wajah Mamori lalu menghadapkan wajah Mamori ke arahnya.

"Maafkan atas semua sifat Yamato, dia memang selalu berkata tajam," kata Hiruma dengan lembut. Mamori menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku juga atas kejadian tadi. Itu semua di luar kuasaku Mamori- _san_ , semuanya terjadi begitu saja," sambung Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti dan aku juga salah karena itu juga terjadi di luar kehendakku," jawab Mamori pelan.

Hiruma diam lagi begitu pula dengan Mamori. Sedikit ganjil untuk memulai apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hiruma kepada Mamori. Kata-kata yang sebelumnya dipikirkan Hiruma tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Tentang semuanya. Ia ingin membicarakan tentang semuanya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah. Aku akan berbicara lain kali saja, istirahatlah," Hiruma akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara. Ia tidak ingin merusak semuanya. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara semuanya.

Mamori tidak membalas ucapan Hiruma. Ia hanya mampu menatap Hiruma yang saat ini menepuk pundaknya. Jujur ia sangat takut. Takut dengan perkataan tertunda yang ingin disampaikan Hiruma. Takut jika Hiruma akan menjahuiya. Takut dengan semua permainannya dan takut sandiwara tentang dirinya akan terbongkar.

.

.

"Mamori- _san_ , hari ini di kantor akan ada perayaan kecil. Ulang tahun markas kepolisian Tokyo. Kau ingin datang bersamaku?" ajak Hiruma ketika mereka sarapan pagi. Yamato hanya menyimak pembicaraan keduanya sambil makan dengan mulut penuh roti. Lalu ia meminum susu panasnya dan segera pergi dari meja makan. Ia masih cukup risi melihat kakaknya akrab dengan Mamori. Hiruma hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat tingkah Yamato. Mamori menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Dia terlalu manja jadi dia merasa aku lebih memperhatikanmu daripada dia," Hiruma berkata dengan pelan. Mamori mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, jadi kau bisa ikut denganku Mamori- _san_?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Aku juga ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di bawah mekarnya sakura," jawab Mamori kemudian. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, Mamori kembali menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu. Ia sebenarnya sedikit takut kembali ke kantor polisi karena pasti ada Karin Koizumi di sana dan ia tidak bisa merasa aman jika ada Karin Koizumi di sekitarnya mengingat keirihan Karin yang berlebihan kepadanya. Hiruma memperhatikan keraguan di wajah Mamori.

"Bersiaplah, setelah sarapan ini kita akan pergi. Banyak istri para polisi yang akan ikut dan mereka mengadakan acara memasak untuk makan siang. Kau bisa terlibat sambil mencari teman. Mereka semua sangat baik dan aku rasa mereka akan senang mengenalmu," hibur Hiruma lagi. Keraguan Mamori yang sebelumnya terlintas tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Bukan ucapan sebenarnya namun lebih ke makna perkataan Hiruma. Maknanya adalah Mamori orang yang spesial untuk Hiruma karena Hiruma menyamakan dirinya seperti istri-istri polisi lain yang dalam arti seperti mereka memiliki ikatan.

"Ya aku akan mencari teman sebisaku meskipun komunikasiku dengan mereka terbatas," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menyeruput teh panasnya lagi sambil berusaha menelpon Akaba.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , ada apa?" Hiruma mendengar suara seorang wanita yang menjawab. Ia tahu pasti itu adalah Juri Sawai. Kekasih Akaba.

"Di mana Akaba sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Dia sedang memesan sarapan. Kenapa? Apakah ada kasus penting?" tanya Juri. Juri sudah mengenal lama Hiruma karena Akaba dan Juri sendiri sudah berpacaran cukup lama.

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya saja kapan kalian pulang? Di kantor hari ini akan ada acara ulang tahun kantor. Biasanya Akaba akan datang dan menghabiskan makanan bersama Yamato. Kalian tidak pulang hari ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hm, kami baru akan pulang sening depan dan kami ingin merayakan _Hanami_ (tadisi masyarakat Jepang yang merayakan pesta kecil di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar) berdua," jawab Juri.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu selamat berpesta. Kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sampaikan salamku kepada Akaba sialan itu dan katakan kepadanya cepatlah kembali. Aku butuh asisten sialan untuk mencuci semua piring dan membereskan rumahku," di ujung telpon sana Juri tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia begitu mengenal persahabatan keduanya.

"Oke, akan aku sampaikan. Kau tenang saja," sambungan telpon terputus dan Hiruma masih tertawa kecil. Mamori dari tadi memperhatikan Hiruma yang tertawa.

"Sepertinya mempunyai teman sungguh menyenangkan," ucap Mamori dan itu membuat Hiruma menatap Mamori. Hiruma lalu tersenyum kepada Mamori.

"Sangat," jawab Hiruma masih dengan senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong kau juga adalah temanku dan sangat menyenangkan mengenalmu Mamori- _san_ ," sambung Hiruma. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Mamori yang putih. Gawat! Ia sudah benar-benar terjebak.

"Yamato, kau ingin ikut juga ke kantor. Akainu- _san_ pasti akan menanyakanmu nanti!" teriak Hiruma dari meja makan ke arah Yamato yang berada di dekat televisi.

"Aku akan menyusul setelah latihan selesai!" Yamato balas berteriak dari ruang menonton televisi.

"Ayo sebaiknya kau siap-siap. Aku akan menunggumu," Mamori langsung membereskan meja makan dan setelahnya ia masuk ke kamar Hiruma untuk bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Hiruma kini duduk di sebelah Yamato yang sedang menonton acara televisi dengan serius.

Setengah jam kemudian Mamori telah siap. Hiruma dan Yamato langsung menoleh begitu mendengar Mamori menutup pintu. Beberapa detik kedua kakak beradik itu menunjukkan reaksi diam sambil mata fokus ke arah Mamori. Beberapa detik setelahnya dapat dipastikan kedua kakak beradik itu terpesona dengan kecantikan alami Mamori yang hanya berpakaian sederhana. Yamato tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kakaknya dan tidak mampu menyembunyikan tatapan irihnya meskipun ia tidak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan.

"Apakah aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Mamori dengan gugup karena masih saja Hiruma memandanginya beserta Yamato yang meliriknya diam-diam. Hiruma tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Mamori.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak. Lihat saja, Yamato sampai tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika melihatmu," gurau Hiruma. Yamato menatap kakaknya skeptis. Keberadaannya saat ini seperti seorang tumbal pikir Yamato.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian pergi saja. Aku masih ingin tidur lagi," usir Yamato yang masih merasa sedikit risih atas kedekatan kakaknya dan Mamori. Hiruma lalu membuka pintu keluar dan mempersilahkan Mamori untuk keluar duluan.

Di depan pintu Hiruma berhenti sejenak setelah menutup pintu. Ia memandangi Mamori yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya. Mamori tengah menatap pintu rumahnya yang tepat berada di depan rumah Hiruma. Hanya beberapa detik Mamori memandang pintu rumahnya, setelah itu ia dengan cepat membuang pandangannya. Saat Mamori membuang pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah Hiruma ia terkaget-kaget karena Hiruma saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hiruma- _san_!" ujar Mamori yang nampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Hiruma tertawa kecil melihat wajah kaget Mamori.

"Ekekeke maaf, aku hanya senang merasa dekat denganmu," jawab Hiruma cepat. Mamori nyaris tidak mendengarnya. Hiruma segera mengandeng tangan Mamori dan mereka menuruni tangga. Rasa nyaman yang mereka rasakan sekarang mengalahkan segalanya.

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan tibalah di stasiun yang akan membawa mereka ke kantor Hiruma. Jalanan penuh dengan pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Wangi lembut sakura terngiang-ngiang di hidung Mamori. Semua jalanan hampir tertutupi oleh bunga berwarna pink dan putih itu. Antusiasme warga Jepang kepada sakura sangat tinggi. Taman-taman tidak ada yang sepi. Kelopak sakura berterbangan ketika angin bertiup. Stasiun kereta api pun ramai pengunjung yang ingin melakukan perjalanan piknik atau sekedar menonton festival.

Gengaman tangan Hiruma tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Mamori. Kehangatan musim semi mengaliri tubuh mereka. Ketakutan Mamori seolah menguap begitu saja begitu pula dengan rasa bersalahnya kepada Hiruma yang menyembunyikan jati diri sebenarnya. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Hari ini ia akan mengakui semuanya kepada Hiruma siapa dirinya. Ia tidak ingin rasa cintanya kepada Hiruma berlandaskan sandiwara. Mamori harus memberitahunya sebelum Hiruma mengetahui siapa dirinya dari orang lain.

.

.

"Hiruma- _san_ , kemarilah. Ada komisaris besar kepolisan Osaka. Dia banyak mendengar cerita tentangmu yang menjadi ahli forensik hebat dan juga detektif handal. Dia sangat tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu Hiruma- _san_ ," Akainu dengan semangatnya menarik Hiruma ketika melihat Hiruma yang baru datang.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, kau bisa duduk di sana," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori sebelum ia pergi. Mamori hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Mamori menuruti perkataan Hiruma. Ia duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Ruangan serbaguna di markas kepolisian Tokyo itu sudah dihias dengan berbagai ornamen sakura. Acara ulang tahun kepolisian Tokyo memang diadakan dengan cukup meriah. Banyak tamu yang hadir di acara tersebut. Beberapa Mamori mengenali wajah mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang terkenal dan juga petinggi kepolisian Jepang.

Sedetik kemudian Mamori merasa dirinya begitu buruk. Ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan terutama kepada Hiruma orang yang saat ini dicintainya. Mamori mendesah pelan. Kenapa cinta itu harus hadir di antara mereka sesal Mamori, namun ingin menolak ia tidak bisa. Hiruma sudah mengambil hatinya meskipun keduanya tidak saling mengucapkan kata cinta. Hari ini keputusannya sudah bulat untuk memberitahu kepada Hiruma siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Mamori Anezaki, tidak aku sangka kau berani datang lagi kemari. Kau tidak takut dengan polisi, Mamori Anezaki?" Mamori langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Karin Koizumi sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tawa puas.

"Pergilah dariku Karin Koizumi. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya urusan denganmu," ucap Mamori tajam. Karin kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku sudah tahu semua apa tujuanmu kemari Mamori Anezaki," ujarnya masih dengan tawa meremehkan Mamori. "Dan yang terpenting aku tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Hahahahah… Haruskah aku membongkar semuanya kepada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki detektif yang melindungimu itu," Karin semakin merasa di atas angin.

Mamori menatapnya tajam. Ia mengatur nafasnya sambil terus menatap Karin tajam. Tidak! Mamori tidak ingin Hiruma tahu siapa dirinya dari Karin Koizumi. Mamori yang akan mengatakan sendiri siapa dirinya hari ini kepada Hiruma.

"Jangan pernah campuri urusanku Karin Koizumi. Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti," ancam Mamori dengan penekanan. Karin tertawa meremehkan lagi.

"Sejak kapan aku takut dengan ancamanmu Mamori Anezaki? Sejak kapan? Jangan hanya karena kau orang yang spesial di mata petinggi kau bisa mengancamku," ejek Karin lagi. Mamori diam sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku hanya sedang melakukan tugas Karin Koizumi, ini perintah dan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Kita mempunyai fokus tugas masing-masing," jawab Mamori berusaha tenang. Saat itu Mamori tidak menyadari jika Hiruma sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan Karin.

"Mamori- _san_ , kau sudah punya teman? Oh aku lupa mengatakan jika asistenku Karin Koizumi juga orang Jepang," Mamori langsung kaku ketika mendengar suara Hiruma. Karin langsung mengembangkan senyumnya begitu ia tahu kesempatannya telah datang untuk menghancurkan kisah cinta Mamori.

"Hiruma- _san_ , ya senang berkenalan dengan Mamori Anezaki. Sangat jarang bisa berkenalan dengan agen rahasia sepertinya. Benar bukan Mamori Anezaki, agen CIA," Karin berkata dengan nada yang sangat puas. Mamori bisa merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Hiruma. Sangat tidak benari. Tubuhnya gemetar dan rasanya air matanya ingin tumpah. Harusnya hal ini Hiruma ketahui dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa?!" kekagetan Hiruma sungguh di luar dugaan Mamori. Beberapa orang menoleh kepada Hiruma yang baru saja mengeluarkan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Dia agen rahasia CIA sama sepertiku. Dia fokus di Amerika sementara aku di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat ini ia berada di wilayahku Hiruma- _san_. Aku rasa karena kau adalah targetnya," jelas Karin dengan puas.

Hiruma menatap Karin dan Mamori bergantian. Wajahnya merah padam karena marah. Ini mengejutkan. Mamori memberanikan diri menatap Hiruma yang saat ini diam mematung. Keramaian di gedung itu seakan menghilang dan menyisahkan mereka bertiga saja. Mamori ingin menggunakan senjata rahasia yang memang dilengkapi jika identitas mereka ketahuan tanpa persetujuan petinggi atau karena hak sendiri. Mereka memiliki tiga pilihan, melarikan diri, bunuh diri atau tertangkap dan pada situasi ini Mamori memilih untuk bunuh diri. Senjata rahasianya adalah sebuah pin bunuh diri, pin berupa koin yang memiliki jarum berlapis Saxitoxin. Dalam hitungan detik Mamori bisa langsung tewas karena racun ini. Pin itu kini Mamori letakkan di pakaiannya dan dijadikan hiasan di bajunya agar ia mudah mengambilnya jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Dan dia jugalah yang telah membunuh wanita Korea itu di rumah _flat_ -nya. Detektif sepertimu harus tahu kenyataan ini Hiruma- _san_. Asal kau tahu, dia agen yang tidak segan-segan membunuh," Mamori menutup telinganya tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Hentikaaann! Kumohon hentikan Karin Koizumi!" teriakan Mamori membuat semua orang berpaling kepadanya dan menatapnya.

"Hiruma…" Mamori memanggil nama Hiruma dengan suara bergetar. Ia menangis tanpa bisa ditahannya. Ia sudah terlambat. Hiruma pasti membenci dirinya karena telah Mamori tipu.

"Kalian agen yang sangat hebat ternyata. Bahkan pihak kepolisian bisa kalian permainkan," ucap Hiruma tajam. Akainu yang tidak mengerti dengan percakapan ketiganya mendekat dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Rata-rata orang Jepang tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Akainu- _san_ , ini hanya tentang cinta segitiga," dusta Hiruma. Karin membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Ia ingin segera buka mulut dan membeberkan yang sebenarnya kepada Akainu namun Hiruma menatapnya tajam dan seolah berkata dengan tatapannya 'jangan berani bicara apa pun' dan itu cukup membuat Karin gusar.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dan memilih satu diantara mereka. Itu pilihanmu Hiruma- _san_ dan pilihlah yang terbaik," kata Akainu dengan bijak.

Akainu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hiruma dan ia berbicara lagi kepada semua tamu untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi dan melupakannya. Akainu menatap Hiruma dari jauh. Ia tahu permasalahan sebenarnya namun ia tidak ingin ikut campur. Ia hanya sedang berusaha melindungi seseorang.

"Mamori Anezaki, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucapan Hiruma memang pelan namun nadanya sangat menusuk di jantung Mamori. Karin tertawa puas kerena ia berhasil menghancurkan Mamori. Ia memang iri atas segala hal jika menyangkut Mamori.

.

.

"Hiruma- _san_ … Aku akan melakukan hukumanku. Tangkap saja aku," kata Mamori dengan pasrah. Ia menyerahkan diri. Mereka berdua berada di ruangan Hiruma. Hiruma masih menampakkan wajah datarnya. Ia hanya menatap tajam wajah Mamori.

"Secara profesional aku akui jika sandiwara itu hal yang mengagumkan," ucap Hiruma. Nada suaranya mulai berubah lebih lembut.

"Aku memang yang telah membunuh wanita itu. Akulah pelaku sesungguhnya, Hiruma- _san_ ," ujar Mamori lagi.

"Apakah itu tugasmu untuk membunuh wanita itu?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat Hiruma mengintrogasinya saat ini. Dirinya adalah tersangka. Dia memang tersangka yang selama ini menyembunyikan belangnya sendiri.

Mamori menggeleng. Hiruma lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Beberapa kali Hiruma menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai lima menit kemudian Hiruma baru bicara lagi. Mamori tidak bisa berkata apa pun lagi karena saat ini ia memang salah dan tidak pantas membela diri lagi. Ia pasrah mengakui semuanya kepada Hiruma.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari awal tanpa kau ceritakan kejadiannya," Mamori dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Hiruma. "Kau melupakan kenyataan jika aku seorang detektif Mamori- _san_ ," sambung Hiruma lagi.

"Tidak, aku sangat sadar jika kau adalah detektif. Aku tahu itu… Aku…." Hiruma langsung menyuruh Mamori untuk diam dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata lagi. Aku akan memberitahu semuanya yang aku tahu kepadamu. Cukup dengarkan penjabaranku tentang apa yang kau lakukan," Mamori menunduk kembali. Sungguh sakit hatinya melihat Hiruma yang berbeda. Namun ia rela jika harus sakit demi kejujuran yang saat ini diutamakan.

"Sejak awal sudah kukatakan jika pelakunya seorang wanita sialan yang ahli. Itu adalah petunjuk utama. Dia benar-benar ahli karena dia adalah seorang agen CIA yang sudah menjalani pelatihan. Seseorang yang tahu benar di mana letak arteri karotid dan menusukkannya sehingga korban dengan cepat tewas setelah beberapa menit ia mengalami penusukkan tersebut. Wanita sialan itu yang kau katakan namanya adalah Kwon Jae Mi atau nama aslinya adalah Sellena Song alias Song Hyo Jo, seorang yang sangat berbahaya utusan organisasi parlemen hitam Amerika yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan perekonomian Jepang. Ia menikah dengan Ayahmu dan menjadi istri simpanannya. Ia melakukan semuanya demi menjalani misi kotornya karena Ayahmu adalah orang yang memegang tender besar di banyak proyek pemerintah. Tidak sulit bagiku menyelidiki siapa Ayahmu karena lingkup lingkunganmu hanya di California dan terlebih Ayahmu adalah orang yang terkenal jadi itu semua muda bagiku untuk mencari tahu dan aku juga memeriksa siapa nama anaknya. Seperti yang kau lihat aku mendapatkan hasilnya. Mengenai lelaki Jepang yang bernama Sobaru Okinawa ia adalah seorang nelayan asli Fokuoka yang sehari-harinya melaut untuk mencari ikan. Dia adalah suami dari Sellena Song alias Song Hyo Jo. Suami yang tidak sah tanpa pernikahan hukum dan karena dialah kalian bertiga bisa datang ke Jepang tanpa surat-surat karena kalian menaiki kapal nelayan dari Busan, Korea Selatan," Hiruma menghirup nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa aku ada salah atau cacat dalam penjabaranku Mamori Anezaki," sambung Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori.

"Tidak. Kau benar semua. Dia memang wanita yang berbahaya. Aku tidak ada niat membunuhnya sedikit pun Hiruma- _san_ ," Mamori menatap sedih Hiruma yang saat ini berwajah datar dan memandangnya senduh. Ia tidak tahu jika Hiruma telah mengetahui segalanya. Lalu mengapa Hiruma bersikap baik kepadanya kemarin dan ia mempercayai jika Mamori bukan pembunuhnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori masih menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan sedih. "Dia memang wanita sialan yang berbahaya. Membunuh Ibumu lalu adikmu demi misinya. Kau pura-pura tidak mengetahui semuanya dan kau berniat menyeretnya ke pusat intelejen lalu mendapat hukuman. Satu kesalahan wanita berbahaya itu adalah ia tidak mengetahui jika anak dari Clifford lelaki yang menjadi suaminya itu alias Ayahmu adalah seorang agen rahasia CIA Amerika yang ditugaskan berfokus di Jepang sebagai penyelidik kasus korupsi yang terjadi di Jepang. Kau mengorbankan keterpurukanmu akan kehilangan Ibu, adik serta kau juga terancam kehilangan Ayahmu dengan sepenuhnya melakukan misi ini," Mamori sudah menangis mendengar penjabaran Hiruma. Tidak ada satu pun yang terlewat dari penjelasan Hiruma.

"Kau benar Hiruma- _san_ , aku memang berniat menyeret wanita itu dan membiarkan dia mendapat hukuman. Aku setuju ketika ia mengajakku untuk ke Jepang menemui mantan suaminya dengan cara diam-diam karena takut identitasnya sebagai istri simpanan diketahui publik. Itu yang ia katakan kepadaku sebagai alasannya. Ia tidak mencurigaiku karena aku langsung menyetujuinya. Dia tetap berpikir jika aku adalah gadis baik-baik dan mudah dipengaruhi. Kami mendarat di Korea Selatan lalu menuju Busan dan kemudian berangkat dari Busan tanpa membawa identitas apa pun. Sobaru Okinawa adalah orang yang tidak mengetahui apa pun, ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh wanita jahat itu," Mamori menjelaskan semuanya sambil terisak. Wajah Hiruma mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Ia mulai bergerak duduk di depan Mamori.

"Aku memutar otakku agar bisa membawanya ke Tokyo tepatnya Shibuya karena aku mengetahui tentangmu Hiruma- _san_ ," aku Mamori lagi sambil terisak.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya?" tanya Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk.

"Ya oleh karena itulah aku mengajaknya pindah ke Shibuya agar ia bisa ditangkap olehmu, itu rencana awalku dengan cara kau akan yang membongkar kedoknya. Alasanku mengatakan jika di Shibuya aku bisa sedikit tenang karena suasana kota sama dengan California. Ia menuruti saranku tanpa kecurigaan. Di depanku ia adalah sosok seorang istri simpanan yang baik namun di belakang dia adalah wanita busuk. Aku memainkan peranku dengan sempurna sampai aku ketahuan karena memergokinya tengah menggantung Sobaru Okinawa. Hari itu ia membunuh Sobaru Okinawa ketika aku sedang pergi keluar mencari makan siang. Ia pergi keluar sebentar mencari tali untuk menggantung mayat Sobaru Okinawa dan pada saat itulah aku menduga ia bertemu dengan adikmu. Ketika aku kembali ke rumah _flat_ aku terkejut mendapati sosok itu sudah tergantung dan posisi wanita busuk itu tengah mengikat talinya. Ia mengakui semuanya di depanku jika ia ingin menjadikanku tersangka atas kasus kematian Sobaru Okinawa. Saat itu naluriku untuk melindungi diri keluar. Aku langsung mengeluarkan pisau untuk mengancamnya dan aku mengakui siapa diriku sebenarnya kepadanya. Reaksinya sangat di luar dugaan dia sungguh terkejut mengetahui aku adalah agen CIA. Terjadilah penyerangan kepada diriku, dia adalah sosok wanita brutal yang tidak segan-segan membunuh orang yang mengacaukan misinya," Mamori mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Hiruma mengambil tisu lalu memberikannya kepada Mamori.

"Hapus air mata sialanmu. Kau tidak pantas menangis," ucap Hiruma sambil menatap mata sembab Mamori.

"Hiruma- _san_ , aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dan tidak ada satu pun yang aku sembunyikan lagi," Mamori kembali menangis dan menatap Hiruma.

"Ya aku tahu," jawab Hiruma sambil membalas tatapan Mamori. Sekilas Mamori melihat tatapan hangat di mata Hiruma muncul. Apakah Hiruma memang benar-benar mempercayainya lagi atau tidak. Entahlah yang penting Mamori sudah sangat jujur.

"Kejadian selanjutnya adalah kau menyerang arteri karotid-nya dan ia langsung lumpuh seketika dan kesempatan itu kau gunakan untuk berlari namun sayang Yamato melihatmu. Kau yang panik karena semua kejadian tidak kau duga dengan cepat melarikan diri. Aku benar Mamori Anezaki?" tanya Hiruma yang masih menatap Mamori. Hiruma sebenarnya tidak sanggup melihat tangisan Mamori itu namun ia terus menahannya. Gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang sangat terpuruk menghadapi masalahnya.

"Semuanya diluar kuasaku Hiruma- _san_ , aku sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhnya aku hanya membela diri. Saat itu aku sangat takut melihat kebrutalannya, membayangkan bagaimana ia membunuh Ibu serta adikku dan aku tahu ia pasti akan melenyapkan Ayahku serta aku. Aku sangat takut setelah membunuhnya. Aku benar-benar sangat takut meskipun aku adalah seorang agen rahasia CIA yang mana diperbolehkan membunuh seorang target jika diperlukan," aku Mamori lagi.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama orang yang ahli. Wajar saja pembunuhan ini sedikit ganjil tanpa adanya barang bukti dan kalian berdua sama-sama pintar bersandiwara menutupi semuanya terutama kau Mamori- _san_ , tetapi aku paham mengapa kau melakukannya. Itu semua karena kau takut dan tidak ingin membocorkan identitasmu dengan sembarangan karena memang seperti itulah prosedurnya menjadi agen CIA, tetapi meskipun kau menutupinya dariku aku tetap tahu. Aku menolongmu dan aku memberikan dua pilihan tempat tinggal kepadamu karena itu semua aku lakukan untuk menyelidikimu," Hiruma kini menatap Mamori dengan lebih hangat. Mamori ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Hiruma. Namun ia takut Hiruma menolaknya karena Mamori tahu pastilah Hiruma membencinya. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh meskipun untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Hiruma- _san_ , maafkan aku karena menipumu dan juga bersandiwara atas ini semua. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kau boleh menangkapku. Aku akan menerima hukumannya dan pihak CIA juga akan mengurus ini semua. Aku melakukan kecerobohan dengan tugasku sendiri," Mamori kembali menangis.

"Akainu- _san_ juga sudah mengetahui tentang ini. Aku yang memberitahukan ini semua kepadanya. Asal kau tahu, kami akan menutup kasus ini karena pelaku utamanya sudah meninggal yang merupakan orang yang sangat berbahaya bagi suatu negara lalu pelaku keduanya adalah seorang agen resmi rahasia CIA dan itu artinya ia mempunyai tujuan yang sama seperti para kepolisan. Menumpas kejahatan terselubung dan menindak lanjuti berbagai tindakan yang membahayakan keamanan nasional," Mamori langsung berhenti menangis mendengar ucapan Hiruma dan ia menatap Hiruma tanpa berkedip.

"Seseorang yang tahu benar akan hukum pasti tahu mana yang harus dihukum atau tidak. Bergerak dalam bidang keadilan dan menumpas kejahatan dibawah naungan nama besar markas besar kepolisan tidak pantas memberikan hukuman kepada orang yang berjasa sepertimu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan perekonomian Jepang karena menumpas satu orang berbahaya sepertinya. Kau seharusnya layak mendapat pujian karena yang aku tahu setiap pekerjaan seorang agen berhasil ia akan mendapat kepercayaan besar untuk tugas selanjutnya," kali ini Hiruma mengambil tangan Mamori dan menggengamya. Tatapan matanya hangat kembali.

"Hiruma- _san_ …Ini…Ini…." Mamori tergagap tidak bisa bicara apa pun. Ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa setelah mendengar perkataan Hiruma dan gengaman hangat tangan Hiruma.

"Ini balasan untukmu karena penderitaan yang kau tanggung selama ini. Orang yang sudah membuat keluargamu berantakan sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Kau harusnya senang dengan kenyataan itu. Aku tidak keberatan kau tipu karena Sherlock Holmes pun pernah mengalaminya ketika menangani kasus Skandal in Bohemia. Irene Adler seorang wanita yang cerdik mampu mengecoh kecerdasan Holmes dan Holmes menyimpan kekaguman kepada wanita itu. Sama seperti Holmes, aku menyimpan kekaguman kepadamu atas apresiasimu dengan pekerjaanmu tanpa membongkar identitasmu di depanku," kali ini gengaman tangan Hiruma semakin kuat. Mamori tidak tahan dan ia langsung menghambur memeluk Hiruma.

"Hiruma, kau memang orang yang sangat baik. Aku… Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi atas semua ini," Mamori memeluk Hiruma dengan erat dan Hiruma membalasnya sambil mengelus punggung Mamori.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya terselubung. Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas dan terang. Tidak ada lagi kekhawatiran karena menyembunyikan identitas atau ketakutan akan hal lainnya. Aku sudah berhasil menghubungi salah satu petugas CIA dan menceritakan semuanya mengenai kasus ini serta keterlibatanmu. Mereka akan menghubungimu nanti meminta informasi lengkap mengenai wanita itu," Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hiruma dengan sendu. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus wajah Hiruma. Oh _dear_ , Mamori jatuh cinta begitu dalam dengan orang seperti Hiruma.

"Terima kasih karena memahami siapa aku," ucap Mamori lagi sambil terus memandangi Hiruma dan mengelus wajah Hiruma.

"Tidak masalah. Demi orang yang aku cintai aku akan melakukan apa pun," balas Hiruma sambil mengambil tangan Mamori lalu mengengamnya lagi.

Mamori menangis bahagia ketika ia mendengar Hiruma mencintainya. Ketidaksengajaan ini berubah bahagia. Inilah yang diharapkannya Mamori, dunianya berwarna kembali dan kemalangannya berakhir. Ia sekarang tidak pernah menyesali lagi kenyataan ia pernah membunuh. Membunuh demi kebaikan banyak orang bukan sesuatu yang salah terlebih itu adalah tugas seorang yang memegang nama keadilan.

"Hei…Berhentilah menangis, kau ingin matamu itu bertambah bengkak. Hari ini hari bahagiamu karena telah mengungkapkan semuanya," Hiruma menghapusi air mata Mamori dengan tangannya. Mamori tersenyum senang dan ia dengan cepat menarik kepala Hiruma lalu mencium bibir Hiruma.

Hiruma sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Mamori itu namun hanya sesaat setelahnya ia dengan senang hati membalasnya. Hiruma sekarang tahu Mamori juga mencintainya. Ia mendeteksi dari debaran jantung Mamori, hembusan nafasnya dan gerakan bibirnya. Tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia juga mengalami hal seperti itu.

"You- _nii_ … Kata Akai…" Yamato membuka pintu ruangan Hiruma dan mendapati lagi-lagi kakaknya sedang berciuman dengan Mamori. "Ini kedua kalinya. Oh tuhan," ucap Yamato dengan cepat menutup pintu ruangan kakaknya. Mamori dan Hiruma tertawa namun melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka.

"Setelah ini kita melakukan _hanami_ , ini _hanami_ pertamaku dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Bagaimana kau mau?" Mamori mengangguk menerima permintaan Hiruma. "Kita akan ke Ueno Koen, di sana sangat ramai pada saat seperti ini," Mamori mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kita aka mengajak Yamato- _kun_?" tanya Mamori.

"Dia harus ikut karena aku akan memaksanya untuk merestui hubunganku denganmu," jawab Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Mamori.

"Hubunganku denganmu? Apakah aku ada hubungan denganmu. Kurasa kita tidak berhubungan," canda Mamori sambil tertawa. Matanya yang sembab itu hilang ketika tertawa.

"Ada, kau kekasih sialanku saat ini. Titik dan tidak ada penolakkan," jawab Hiruma singkat. Mamori tertawa bahagia mendengarnya. Musim semi adalah saat di mana cintanya juga bersemi dengan indah seperti bunga sakura. Kehangatan cinta yang tulus di musim semi membawa kebahagiaan di ujung kejahatan serta kesandiwaraan dan kemisteriusan. Musim semi awal yang tepat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru sesuai tradisi masyakat Jepang.

"Aku tidak ingin membuka pintu ini lagi, nanti aku akan melihat untuk ketiga kalinya," Yamato menatap pintu di depannya dengan berat hati. Ia sebenarnya bahagia kakaknya sudah mempunyai kekasih lagi dan terlebih kini Yamato tahu siapa Mamori setelah Akainu memberitahunya, tetapi yang menjadi masalah Yamato adalah ia tidak siap melihat banyak hal romantis di depan matanya nanti ketika Mamori dan Hiruma berada di dekatnya.

" _Honto ni aishiteru_ (Aku benar-benar mencintaimu)" bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Senyum Mamori terkembang karena ia paham dengan kata dalam bahasa Jepang itu dan ia mencium Hiruma lagi dengan mesranya.

.

 **END.**

.

Balesan review :

Diana Indra : Oh thanks yaaa eheheheh...

Guest-san : Ini part 2nya XD

: Iyaa ehehehe

ila : Ngak apa-apa kok XD okee okee makasi yaaa ekekek

adn : Iyaa sudah saya lanjut ni ekkeke XD

Quratul ain : Ekekekke XD ah bisa aja nii mujinya ekeke XD aduh saya bukan petugas forensik ekekke. Saya hanya mahasiswa semester akhir teknik sipil yang terjebak di dunia skripsi tetapi lebih memilih dunia per FFan daripada ngerjain skripsi ekekkeke XD terima kasih banyak yaa sudah baca ehehehe

Gomengomengomen mina-san! Ceritanya hancur banget ekekek XD sebenernya ini adalah fanfiction pertama kali saat saya belajar membuat dengan genre Science Fiction. Penjelasan yang panjang lebar pasti bikin males baca kan ekekek XD. Hm, setelah saya belajar membuat cerita dengan genre Science Fiction, saya mulai menyukai genre ini dan sampai sekarang saya sudah banyak menulis cerita dengan genre ini. Saya suka sekali ilmu pengetahuan dan cerita yang anti mainstream serta penjelasan yang detail. Saya selalu menulis cerita dengan tema yang lain, entahlah saya suka sesuatu yang jarang orang pikirkan untuk tema-tema cerita seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review. Thanks and See Yaa-Haa! ekekeke XD


End file.
